


Zukka Kinktober 2020

by spacejam666



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Bukkake, Cat/Human Hybrids, Centaurs, Come Inflation, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, First Time, Fisting, Fluff, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape, Romance, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Spanking, Squirting, Temperature Play, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Sokka (Avatar), Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wolf/Human Hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejam666/pseuds/spacejam666
Summary: Each day/ chapter will have a different prompt, but will feature Sokka and Zuko.Also, each of these will have Zuko bottoming. If you don’t like that, please don’t read this, and please don’t comment asking me to change that. It’s just my personal preference.Day 1: Deep throatingDay 2: A/B/ODay 3: StuckDay 4: SpankingDay 5: Omorashi/WatersportsDay 6: Pet playDay 7: Angry sexDay 8: Aphrodisiac/sex pollenDay 9: LingerieDay 10: Temperature playDay 11: HumiliationDay 12: Size DifferenceDay 13: Daddy kinkDay 14: Glory holeDay 15: First timeDay 16: Sexting/Phone sex/Virtual sexDay 17: Orgasm delay/denialDay 18: Sex machineDay 19: Monster fuckingDay 20: Dirty talkDay 21: Gang bangDay 22: CuckoldingDay 23: Video tapingDay 24: Master/SlaveDay 25: OverstimulationDay 26: RoleplayDay 27: ExhibitionismDay 28: Cum Inflation/CreampieDay 29: SomnophiliaDay 30: FistingDay 31: Vampire/Werewolf
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 957





	1. deep throating

_ Oh, baby, it’s alright now, you ain’t gotta flaunt for me. If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it’s free.  _

Zuko swayed his hips in time to the pounding music blasting throughout the club. He closed his eyes as let his hands wander over his body, but he could see still the flashing lights even through his closed lids.

_ We can work without the perks just you and me. Thug it out ‘til we get it right.  _

He felt hands settle onto his hips and someone’s warm breath on the back of his neck, his hairs pricking up. 

“I like your dancing,” a man spoke into his ear. “Think you could dance like that on me?”

Zuko turned his head and was met with the man’s piercing blue eyes. The man had warm brown skin and his dark hair was split into a fashionable middle part, which framed his face nicely. Zuko could also see a couple piercings lining his ears. 

He smirked at the man behind him. “I might be able to do that. Only if you tell me your name.” As he spoke he began to slowly grind back onto the man.

The man pushed his hips flush against Zuko’s ass, matching the pace he had set. “My name’s Sokka. What’s yours and why is someone as beautiful as yourself all alone?” he asked. 

Zuko let out a soft moan at the feeling of Sokka’s hardening cock rubbing against the cleft of his ass. Even through his clothes, Zuko could tell he was big. 

“I’m Zuko, and I actually like to come here alone. None of my friends are really into clubbing or anything like that, so.” He placed his hands over top Sokka’s. 

“That’s too bad,” Sokka sighed into his ear, causing the other to shiver. “I could keep you company if you’d like.” He ground his hips harder against Zuko.

Zuko nodded rapidly. He was quickly starting to grow hard. “Please,” he panted. He turned around to face Sokka and put his hands loosely around the other’s neck. He rubbed his crotch against the others, his underwear becoming more wet by the second. 

Sokka tightened his grip on Zuko’s waist. His eyes flickered towards the smaller man’s plush lips. He hesitantly tilted his head down and Zuko met him halfway, their lips slotting together. 

Zuko moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of Sokka’s lips against his. He ran his tongue overthe taller man’s bottom lip and reached up to gently pull at Sokka’s hair, eliciting a soft moan from him. Zuko used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth, rolling their tongues over each other. Sokka let out a noise of surprise, clearly not expecting a man he had just met to be this forward. 

Sokka decided he wanted to try to take some of his control back from Zuko. He continued to rub his now painful erection against Zuko and wrapped his tongue around Zuko’s own, sucking on it. The paler of the two groaned into Sokka’s mouth. He was so unbelievably turned on, he felt almost drunk even though he hadn’t had anything to drink. 

He pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Sokka’s, their breath mingling. When Sokka looked into Zuko’s heavy lidded eyes, he was met with a golden burning flame. Everything about the other was so intoxicating and beautiful; even the scar around his eye only enhanced Zuko’s beauty. 

“Do you wanna go somewhere that’s a little more private?” Sokka asked. Zuko’s mouth was so hot against his, all he wanted was to feel the same heat around his cock. 

Zuko nodded in response, pressing another kiss to Sokka’s lips before he pulled away and led the other by the arm off the dance floor. 

The two pushed past the crowd of sweaty people, many in a similar position to the one they were just in. Zuko glanced back at Sokka who flashed a bright smile at him. Zuko quickly turned his head back, not wanting the other man to see the bright red flush on his cheeks. 

He opened the door to the surprisingly empty bathroom of the club, briefly noting the less than sanitary state of it. He didn’t even care though, he just needed to cum, he didn’t care where he was. 

The two walked into the first stall and Sokka locked the door behind them. As soon as he had done so, Zuko was already sinking to his knees and unzipping Sokka’s pants.

Sokka let out a dark chuckle at the sight. “Eager, are we?” he asked even though he already knew the answer.

“Shut up,” Zuko huffed. “All I’ve been able to think about is shoving your cock down my throat.”

That shut Sokka up. 

Zuko pulled the man’s underwear down, hard dick slapping against his stomach. Zuko’s mouth watered at the sight and musky stench coming off it. Sokka’s dick was so big, Zuko couldn’t even wrap one hand around it. 

He pulled Sokka’s foreskin back and swirled his tongue around the tip. He dipped his tongue into the slit, enjoying the groan from the man above him. Zuko continued licking at the slit, lapping up all of Sokka’s salty precum. 

Sokka moaned at the feeling and slid his fingers into Zuko’s hair. Receiving the message, Zuko decided to quit teasing and sunk his cock into his mouth, engulfing it in wet heat. Sokka sunk his cock further and further in until Zuko had taken all of his length, his nose pushed up against the soft curls of his pubic hair. 

Zuko struggled to breathe around the thick length. His mouth felt so full, his eyes rolled back into his head as his gag reflex took over. Sokka bit his lip at the erotic sight.

“Are you okay if I move?” He figured he could be rough with Zuko, but he didn’t want to kill him. 

Zuko nodded weakly, pushing his mouth back slightly. Sokka watched his swollen lips stretch around the girth of his cock. Zuko began thrusting his dick in and out of his mouth, moaning all the while. 

“Fuck, Zuko,” Sokka grunted. The boy beneath him choked every time he thrusted all the way, but he still kept taking his dick in.

Spit began to drip down from Zuko’s mouth as Sokka pounded into his wet heat. Zuko could feel the prominent veins rub against his tongue with each thrust. He hollowed his cheeks and looked up at Sokka, making eye contact with him.

Sokka’s grip on his hair tightened. “You look so pretty with your lips around my cock, baby. You were made for this, huh? Does your slutty mouth like my cock?” He thrusted harder and harder, enjoying the choked sounds Zuko was making.

Zuko was so lost in pleasure he could barely think. He vaguely registered the question Sokka asked him and nodded his head. He could feel Sokka’s dick all the way at the back of his throat. It had even touched his uvula a few times. 

He managed to tap Sokka’s wrist, signaling him to loosen the vice like grip he had on his hair. Zuko pulled off his dick and licked down the sides of it, jacking off what wasn’t in his mouth. His tongue made its ways down to Sokka’s balls, sucking one into his mouth. He relished the feeling of it and the salty taste that matched the rest of his dick.

“Oh God, Zuko, I’m gonna fucking cum soon,” Sokka panted. Zuko looked so fucking lewd with his mouth around his balls. The boy was practically worshiping his dick, acting like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. 

Zuko took his mouth off Sokka’s dick. “Cum in my mouth please. I wanna feel it shoot down my throat and into my stomach.” Zuko was close to cumming too. 

Sokka pulled Zuko back onto his dick and thrusted wildly, not having any regard for the other. Zuko’s mouth was so hot around him, his dick felt like it was melting. 

Zuko struggled to breath, but couldn’t get enough of the rough way Sokka was treating him. He wanted to be treated like a cock sleeve. He wanted to be treated like a sex toy. He wanted Sokka to fuck him without thinking about what he was feeling. 

Sokka’s pace quickened as he felt himself reach his orgasm. His thrusting stilled and he held Zuko’s head as far down on his dick as it would go. Zuko’s nose was shoved against Sokka’s pubic hair when he felt him shudder. 

“Fuck! Take all my cum!” Sokka shouted as he came down Zuko’s throat. He held the other’s head in place as Zuko swallowed down all the cum he was given. The hot seed slid down his throat and into his stomach, filling him up. 

The feeling of Sokka’s cum shooting into him had Zuko cumming as well, soiling his underwear. Sokka continued holding Zuko’s hair until the very last drop of cum left his dick. 

He finally let go of Zuko’s hair and reluctantly pulled his dick out. The shorter man swallowed it all down and licked at the beads of cum that had escaped from his mouth. 

The sound of heavy breathing filled the air as the two came down from their highs. Sokka had never cum so hard in his life.

“So,” he started. “Wanna do this again some time?”

Zuko looked up at him. “Yes, but next time you fuck my ass, okay?”


	2. a/b/o

Sokka and Zuko had managed to somewhat successfully infiltrate The Boiling Rock. Only somewhat as Sokka had been forced to arrest Zuko to avoid suspicion from the other guards. It was still successful though as they had heard there would be a new group of inmates coming in later that day and there were both hopeful that Hakoda would be one of them.

Zuko was experiencing a slight problem though. He was an omega. An omega who had forgotten to bring his heat suppressant herbs along with him when they left their camp at the Western Air Temple. He was also an omega who was in close proximity to an alpha who didn’t know he was an omega. 

Zuko’s father was completely humiliated by the fact that his son had turned out to be an omega instead of being an alpha like his younger sister. Zuko’s status was just another reason Ozai had to banish him from the Fire Nation. Zuko didn’t want anyone else to know he was an omega, so he had been using medicine to suppress his heats and also his smell. So, as far as anyone knew, he was just a typical beta, who smelled just a little strange.

However, now he was in a prison, surrounded by enemies, and he could feel the dull ache of his heat settle in his belly. Zuko knew it would only be a few more minutes until his heat fully hit. He didn’t know what he was going to do. What would he tell Sokka? The alpha would surely look down on him for his lowly status. He would also likely be mad that Zuko had been lying to him all this time. The omega let out a soft whimper of distress, unable to keep it in.

At the moment, Sokka entered the janitors closet that Zuko had been occupying. 

“Hey, buddy, I think I figured out a plan for us to get out of here....” Sokka trailed off as the stench of a ripe omega filled his nose. That didn’t make any sense though. He doubted the prison would keep omega inmates with the alphas and betas. That would be too dangerous. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Zuko laying on the ground, arms curled around himself.

He leaned down to put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Zuko, are you okay?” The smell he had noticed earlier only grew stronger the closer he got to the other boy. That was another thing that didn’t make sense to him. Zuko was a beta. He knew that. So, why did he smell so fucking delectable right now?

Zuko let out a loud whine, sweat beginning to bead down his neck. Sokka couldn’t see him like this. 

“Sokka,” he struggled to speak. “P-please leave. I’m fine, okay?” The heat began to build and build, pressure coming together into his core. 

“Wait. Are you an omega, Zuko?” Sokka asked in disbelief. Zuko whined louder, seeming to have some kind of internal struggle. He looked up at Sokka, his hair matted with sweat on his forehead. A single drop of sweat dripped down his cheek and onto his neck. Sokka followed its trail with his eyes and licked his lips. 

No, this was wrong. No matter what happened, he couldn’t let Zuko’s heat get to his head. He chastised himself even though he could blood rush to his cock at the sight of Zuko all sweaty beneath him.

“I don’t want you t-to see me like this, Sokka. It’s disgraceful. I’m fucking disgraceful.” He threw his arm over his eyes as he flopped onto his back, unwilling to look Sokka in the face any longer. 

Sokka’s eyebrows raised. “What are you talking about? You’re not a disgrace. You’re my friend, and more importantly a human being who deserves respect and has value.” It truly saddened Sokka to hear Zuko talk about himself like this. 

Zuko groaned in frustration. “Stop talking like that. I am a disgrace. For several reasons, but mainly because...” The heat was affecting his brain. He wouldn’t be able to form coherent sentences in a couple minutes. All he could think about was the scent of Sokka’s pheromones. He smelled so good; like pine and cedar and something that was just so masculine. The smell fogged his brain. 

Zuko felt so hot it was unbearable. Unable to think about what he was doing, he pulled his shirt off over his head, fingers immediately flying to his chest. He pinched his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, crying out at the sensation. Zuko needed anything to distract from the deep emptiness he felt in his hole.

Sokka couldn’t believe the lewd display before him. He never would have imagined the bratty prince that chased him, Katara, and Aang around the world would be writhing on the ground rubbing his nipples. Sokka was slightly ashamed to admit how much it was affecting him.

Zuko seemed to grow bored and frustrated with playing with his chest and shucked his pants and underwear off, all previous shame seemingly gone. 

The other sucked in a breath as he was met with the sight of something completely unexpected. Not only was Zuko an omega, but he also happened to be one of the few male omegas with vaginas. His pussy looked so fucking pretty, Sokka thought to himself. He was mostly clean shaven and slick clearly dripped down his thighs. 

“Zuko, I-I can’t be in here right now,” Sokka said, struggling to get up and leave. 

Zuko whined in distress at the sight. He spread his legs and used both his hands to pull his pussy open. Sokka couldn’t stop himself from staring at Zuko’s cunt. He looked so fucking wet, he couldn’t even imagine how good it would feel to slip his dick inside of that. 

“Alpha,” Zuko cried. “Please, I need you Alpha, please, please, please!” Tears were streaming down his face now. He felt like he was going to die if he didn’t get Sokka’s dick in him. His cunt felt so empty and neglected, he wanted Sokka to pump him full of his cum. 

Sokka bit his lip. The alpha in him was screaming at him to not neglect an omega who so desperately needed him. The rational part of his brain, however, knew that Zuko wasn’t in his right mind right now, and he probably didn’t even know what he was asking for. 

“We can’t do this, Zuko, I’m sorry. You don’t even know what you’re asking me to do right now. I can’t take advantage of you like this.”

That made Zuko only cry harder. He was so frustrated. All he wanted was Sokka’s alpha cock. Why couldn’t Sokka understand that and give him what he wanted, what he  _ needed _ ?

“Please, Alpha!” He brought his left hand down to his cunt sinking two fingers inside himself. He shoved them in and out, his hips moving down slightly to meet his thrusts. “Alpha, I need you so bad! I’ll die! I’ll die if I don’t get your cock in me, please!” 

Sokka’s resolve had finally broken at hearing that. Zuko looked so pitiful crying while begging for his cock. He felt bad for his friend, but he also wasn’t able to neglect his own hard cock straining in his pants anymore.

“Fine, I’ll fuck you, Zuko,” he sighed. “Just stop acting like that.” 

Zuko threw his head back, his fingers working even faster inside himself. He was finally going to have an alpha cock in him! 

Sokka quickly pulled his shirt and pants off, wanting Zuko to get his relief as fast as possible. Zuko’s mouth watered at the sight of Sokka’s cock. The heady stench of it filled his brain, clouding his thoughts even more. Sokka gripped his wrist around Zuko’s left hand, pulling his fingers out of his core. The omega cried out at the loss of something inside him. This was the opposite of what he was wanting! He was so empty now.

The alpha laughed slightly and guided his dick to Zuko’s cunt, rubbing himself against the slick folds. Sokka groaned at how wet Zuko was making his dick already. His pussy was so plush, lips fitting so snug around his dick. Zuko clearly wasn’t satisfied with just this though.

“Alpha, inside! Please!” was all he managed to say.

“Okay, okay, I’m getting there,” Sokka said. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

He pushed his cock into Zuko’s wet heat, nearly coming from how tight he felt. The omega moaned loudly, finally getting what he needed. This was what he had been craving. 

Sokka’s dick went further and further into Zuko’s pussy until he had completely bottomed out. The alpha panted, he didn’t want to move too quickly and hurt Zuko, but he felt so good around him. 

“C-can I move now?” he asked. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

Zuko nodded frantically and pulled his hips back to fuck himself on Sokka’s dick. He felt so good. He was so happy to have a fat alpha cock in his cunt. This was what he was made for.

Sokka moaned. Zuko looked so erotic fucking himself on his dick. He pulled his dick almost all the way out before he shoved it back in, knocking the wind out of Zuko. The omega’s eyes were squeezed tight and his tongue hung out of his mouth. Sokka was so deep inside of him, he could feel his dick hitting his womb.

The alpha continued his slow but brutal thrusts, Zuko’s walls clenching around him. He was so hot inside, it felt amazing. He wondered why he wasn’t inside of Zuko always. 

He shook his head at the thought. It didn’t matter how good it felt, this was a one time thing only. 

“Faster! Faster, Alpha!” Zuko yelled. 

His slutty remarks made Sokka’s dick twitch. He had no idea Zuko would be like this in bed. They were friends now, but Zuko was always still so moody. It was amazing that all he needed to change his attitude was a fat cock in his pussy. 

Sokka briefly pulled out to turn Zuko around so he was on all fours. He gripped the boy’s hips tightly and shoved his cock back inside of his sloppy pussy, thrusting faster than before. 

Zuko screamed out in pleasure, his cunt felt so good. He lowered himself onto his forearms and rested his head against the ground. His eyes raised to look at Sokka plowing into him from behind. The man looked so strong, the muscles in his arms and stomach more prominent now. He looked like the perfect alpha for Zuko. He looked like someone he’d want to mark him. 

The omega stretched his neck out enticingly and whined hoping to draw Sokka’s attention. The alpha’s eyes flickered down to Zuko’s face, hips continuing their brutal speed.

“Bite me, Alpha,” Zuko’s lashes fluttered prettily. 

Sokka looked at the omega’s unmarked neck with interest. He could imagine how pretty Zuko would look with his bite marks, proof that he belonged to Sokka. But, that wasn’t right. Zuko wasn’t his, and he certainly couldn’t mark him right now. The boy was so fucked out his own words probably weren’t even registering in his brain. 

Sokka leaned down closer to Zuko, speaking into his ear. “I’m not gonna mark you. Stop acting like such a fucking slut, Zuko.” The new position only drove his cock in deeper. 

Tears began to form in Zuko’s eyes again at his alpha telling him no. They had already gone so far, why couldn’t he just mark him? 

Zuko tried to push thoughts of his rejection away and reached down to rub at his clit with his middle finger, legs immediately twitching as he did so. With his hand, he could feel Sokka’s thick cock each time he shoved it into his hole. His pussy felt so abused from Sokka’s rough treatment of him.

“Mmm, you’re messing me up, Alpha. So deep, stirring up my insides.” 

Sokka could feel his knot growing bigger and bigger at the base of his cock. Zuko must’ve felt it too as he started to whine. 

“Knot me! Knot me, Alpha! Need your cum deep in my slutty pussy. Want you to knock me up,” he mewled. He needed to feel Sokka’s hot seed shooting inside of him. Zuko wanted to feel his cum fill up his womb and breed him. 

Sokka’s thrusts grew sloppier. The sounds of Zuko’s wet pussy were so loud in the tight space. He was going to have to pull out quickly or else he would cum in Zuko and likely end up getting him pregnant. 

“I can’t knot you, idiot,” he muttered through gritted teeth. Reluctantly, he pulled out of Zuko’s cunt, the boy crying in response. Sokka knew the other wasn’t going to be happy with his decision. 

He ran his hand along the length of his dick, jacking himself off. “Shut up and open your mouth,” he commanded. 

Zuko’s fingers continued rubbing at his clit, his whole body shaking as he began to reach his orgasm. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, making direct eye contact with Sokka. 

The omega was really too sexy for his own good. Sokka positioned his dick in front of Zuko’s mouth and finally came. His cum shot down Zuko’s throat, some of it rolling down his chin and onto his neck. The boy swallowed all of the hot seed as best he could, the feeling of it causing his own orgasm. His body shook violently as he furiously rubbed his clit until it became too sensitive and painful. Sokka was still cumming as Zuko came down from his high. He felt his seed settle in him, his stomach bulging slightly from the sheer amount of cum in him. 

Sokka slumped down onto the floor next to Zuko once he finally stopped cumming. The two laid in silence, panting from experiencing such intense orgasms. After a few minutes, Zuko had come back to his senses. He no longer felt the white hot burn of his heat, and for now, he was satisfied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing a/b/o so hopefully it’s not too bad. I hope you all enjoyed this and comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	3. stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: EXTREMELY dubious consent, mentions of rape, and sexual relations between a student and a teacher. If any of this bothers you, do not read this. You have been warned.

Zuko was an idiot. He knew that, and yet he had still given to Jet’s taunting remarks about his home life and punched the other boy square in the nose. He knew that was what Jet wanted, so that Zuko would end up getting in trouble, but he just couldn’t put up with Jet’s bull shit anymore. So, here he was, staying after school on a Friday to sit in detention. Like an idiot. 

There was no use in complaining, though. What was done was done. All he could do now was serve his time. He looked out the open window of the classroom at the few remaining students heading to their cars and leaving for the weekend. Zuko wished he could be out there too, but no. 

He sighed to himself and reached down into his backpack to pull out his Chemistry homework. Might as well get some work done before whichever teacher was supposed to be watching him showed up and made him put it away. Zuko glanced through the mess of chemical equations that needed balancing and felt a headache coming on. He didn’t understand chemistry at all. 

Just then, a sudden breeze blew by, knocking his homework out of his hand and out the open window next to him. Just his luck. He leaned through the window, grateful this classroom was on the first floor of the school. His homework sat on the ground right below the window. He had almost picked it up when he felt the window close down on his back. It didn’t hurt, but he was most certainly stuck; with the way he was positioned, he couldn’t reach to pull the window up off of himself. He looked around frantically for someone who could help him, but no one was in sight. Zuko tried and tried to get himself unstuck, but his frantic movements only made things worse. 

Suddenly, he felt someone press up against his ass, their hands resting on his hips. 

“What exactly are you doing, Zuko?” the person asked. Their voice sounded familiar, but he wasn’t exactly sure who it was. 

“My homework flew out the window and I reached down to get it, but the window closed on top of me, and now I’m stuck,” he explained. “Can you help me please?”

The person behind him sighed and let their hands roam over Zuko’s ass. 

“What are we going to do with you, Zuko? You really just can’t do anything right today, can you?” 

Tears began to form in Zuko’s eyes at the harsh words. Why was this person talking to him like that and why were they rubbing their hands all over his ass? He craned his neck to the side to try and catch a glimpse at his assaulter. 

He gasped slightly when he saw who it was. It was the new drama teacher that everyone, including himself, liked. Zuko had only interacted with him a few times as he taught drama to the lower classmen and Zuko was a senior, but he had seemed nice enough. He was one of the younger teachers at the school, which automatically meant he was cool. He was also fine with students calling him by his first name which further proved him to be a cool teacher. 

“Sokka,” Zuko breathed out. “What are you doing? Can you help me get out, please?” 

A hand came down to smack Zuko’s left ass cheek, the boy crying out at the sensation. Blood began to rush to his dick, despite how wrong he knew this was. 

Sokka scoffed, his hand rubbing over where he had just spanked Zuko. “Why should I help you? You were the one dumb enough to get yourself stuck in a window like this. I should just leave you here. I’ll pull your pants down so anyone who walks by knows they can come in and just fuck your ass while all you can do is lay there uselessly and take it.”

Zuko let out a whimper at Sokka’s harsh words. Why was he talking to him like this? This was so unlike the teacher he thought he knew. The teacher who congratulated him on getting the lead role in the fall musical. The teacher who he saw encourage students with stage fright. The teacher that so many students admired. 

“No, please help me,” he begged. “I’ll do anything you ask, just please help me.” The thought of being left defenseless with no clothes so that any sicko could just come by and rape him disgusted Zuko. 

Sokka seemed to ponder his words. “You’ll do anything, you say?”

Zuko nodded. “Yes, anything. Anything you want if you promise to help me out of here.” He wasn’t sure he could trust the teacher anymore, but he was Zuko’s only hope unfortunately.

At these words, the teacher’s hands retreated from Zuko’s ass, much to his relief. It seemed Sokka had come to his senses and he was going to help Zuko out without needing anything in return. 

Instead, however, Zuko heard the sound of a belt being undone and pants being unzipped. Oh God, he thought to himself. Sokka was going to fuck him, and there was nothing he could do to change that. He truly regretted telling Sokka he’d do anything. He mulled the situation over in his head as he felt the older man’s unclothed dick rut against his ass. He had two options right now: have sex with a teacher he thought was attractive or be left by himself and risk being raped by God knows how many people.

He decided this was the better option of the two. 

Sokka struggled to tuck Zuko’s pants and underwear off what with the position he was in. He managed it, though and used both his hands to spread the boy’s ass cheeks a part, staring at his puckered hole. 

Zuko’s face burned with shame at the position he was in. He felt so vulnerable; he truly had no control over the situation he was in. Strangely, that thought made heat coil in the pit of his stomach. 

“Your hole looks so cute, Zuko,” the teacher remarked. “I can’t wait to destroy it.”

Sokka spat on his middle finger and rubbed at Zuko’s hole teasingly. He finally pushed it in and relished in how tight the boy felt. Zuko’s eyes squeezed shut at the sensation.

The older man continued thrusting the finger in and out before adding a second one. Zuko wasso tight, it was almost impossible for it to fit in. Sokka wasn’t too worried, though. The tighter he was, the better his dick would feel. 

Zuko’s dick steadily got harder and harder. Sokka’s fingers burned so much as they went in and out of his hole, but at the same time it felt so good. He loved the way they stretched him out. 

After a few more moments, Sokka decided Zuko was stretched enough. He pulled his fingers out of the boy’s ass, his hole clenching around nothing at the loss of something being in him. Sokka jerked himself off to the sight of Zuko’s cute hole. He wanted to make sure he ruined Zuko for all other men. 

Sokka leaned down and spat on Zuko’s hole, earning a whimper from the boy. Zuko felt so dirty being used like this. He was basically just a fleshlight for the teacher, being used however the older man see fit. 

Sokka fisted his cock in his hand and guided it to Zuko’s hole. The boy’s walls gripped him so tight, it felt amazing. He moaned as he pushed in further and further. 

Zuko’s legs buckled at the sensation. Sokka’s cock was so thick he felt like he was going to break. The stretch burned so bad, but his cock strained against his stomach, so hard it hurt.

“Jesus, Zuko, you’re so fucking tight,” Sokka groaned. He pushed in until he had bottomed out, panting all the while. The teenager looked so sexy, he could only see the top of his head through the window, but that just made him look more like a sex toy to Sokka. Just a nameless, faceless hole for him to use. 

He pulled out all the way, Zuko’s hole gripping his dick so tight, it seemed his body didn’t want him to leave. Sokka felt his dick twitch at the thought and slammed back in, shaking Zuko’s whole body.

“Fuck!” Zuko cried out. His legs were shaking so bad, he was almost glad to be stuck like this. He wouldn’t have been able to hold his body weight, he was so lost in the shameful pleasure of what was being done to him. 

The teacher rammed his dick into him over and over, each thrust hitting Zuko’s prostate dead on. Precum leaked steadily from the boy’s neglected cock. Zuko felt his body heat up in shame. It felt so good to have Sokka’s dick in him, using him like an onahole. He hated to admit it, but he wanted to be used like this. Wanted to be fucked by someone who didn’t care about what he was feeling. 

“F-faster, please,” he moaned weakly, his head turned to the side to look Sokka in the eyes.

Sokka laughed at that, shaking his head. “I didn’t realize you were such a whore, Zuko,” he said and brought a hand down to smack the boy’s ass. His hole tightened around Sokka’s cock at the painful sensation. “If I had known you were gonna be like this, I would’ve fucked you a long time ago.” 

He leaned over Zuko, his stomach flush against the boy’s back and set a brutal pace, abusing the younger boy’s hole. The new position driving his cock even deeper into Zuko. He let out a steady string of moans, Sokka was inside of him so deep, he could feel his cock in his stomach. He was going to break him! 

Sokka groaned in his ear. Zuko’s sloppy ass felt so hot around his dick. “Maybe you should come to my class one day. You could ride my cock with your greedy ass and show all those freshman what a slut you are, moaning while your teacher rapes you.” 

The thought of that had Sokka almost cumming. He thrusted in harder and reached a hand down to Zuko’s dick, surprised to find it so hard. 

Zuko gasped at the feeling of Sokka’s hand around his dick. His dick had been neglected for so long, he almost came as soon as it was touched. 

“You gonna cum, Zuko?” he taunted, jerking the boy off furiously. “You gonna cum while your teacher fucks your ass and all you can do is lie there and take it?”

“Oh God! Sokka, I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” Zuko felt so fucking dirty. The teacher’s lewd words went straight to his dick. Sokka gripped him tighter and Zuko sprayed cum all over his hand. 

The feeling of Zuko’s cum all over him had Sokka cumming as well. With a grunt, he buried his dick as deep inside Zuko as possible and shot his cum into him, painting his inner walls white. Tears formed in Zuko’s eyes at the overstimulation, Sokka was still directly on his prostate. He felt like was going to pass out. 

Sokka pulled his dick out of Zuko, his cum leaking out of the boy’s used ass, trailing down his thighs. He tucked his dick back into his pants and admired the view of the boy in front of him. He legs shook as cum leaked from his own dick as well as his ass. Feeling satisfied, Sokka took pity on Zuko and opened the window, finally freeing him. 

Zuko weakly pushed himself up and back through the other side of the window, landing on the hard linoleum floor. He panted, struggling to catch his breath. 

“We’ll consider this your punishment, Zuko. You’re free to leave when you can,” Sokka said as he grabbed his bag. He spared another glance at the boy before walking out of the classroom, leaving Zuko alone with cum dripping out of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


	4. spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way different from anything I’ve ever written, and I’m not super duper happy with how it turned out, but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless

Dating Zuko made Sokka feel like he was the luckiest man in the world, but some days it was a little difficult. He could tell today would be one of those difficult days when Zuko walked into their room sniffling, face red and splotchy. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked, walking over to Zuko and wrapping his arms around him. “Did you have a bad day?”

The other nodded, small sobs coming out as he melted into Sokka’s embrace. Being Fire Lord made Zuko happy, but sometimes it was so hard. There were so many people the Fire Nation had let down, so many families they had ripped a part, so many cultures they had destroyed; Zuko was more than willing to put in the effort to right the wrongs of his ancestors, but it was a lot for one boy to handle. 

He cried in Sokka’s arms for a few more minutes, grateful to have the Water Tribe Ambassador as his boyfriend. When his sniffles finally stopped, Sokka pulled away slightly to be able to look Zuko in the eyes. 

“Can you tell me what happened?”

The Fire Lord took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself so he wouldn’t start crying again as he explained what had happened. 

“So, you know how we’ve been trying to figure out what to do with the Earth Kingdom colonies? Well, I thought the best idea would be to just leave them alone and keep them as part of the Fire Nation. They’ve been Fire Nation colonies for so long I thought most of the people there would identify with our nation and want to stay a part of it, but not everyone thinks that. I went down there today and there were rioters yelling at me and telling me how terrible I am, and I just don’t know what to do,” Zuko started to cry again.

“I try so hard to be perfect for everyone and fix all the mistakes my family has made, but it’s so difficult. I feel like I can’t do anything right. None of the decisions I make please everyone, and half the time I don’t know if the decision I’m making is even the right one. I’m such a fuck up, Sokka.” Zuko’s small cries had turned into full on sobs again.

Sokka held onto the other boy as he cried into his shirt, tears leaving wet spots all over. He felt so bad for Zuko, all he wanted to do was protect him and make him feel loved. 

When they had started dating, Zuko prepared him for all the baggage that he carried, worried it would push Sokka away. Sokka didn’t care about all that, though. He was more than willing to be there for Zuko and support him in whatever way he needed it. He would rub Zuko’s back soothingly whenever he had panic attacks about his father burning him or his mother leaving him. He was prepared to help him with his pain in any way possible. 

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Sokka asked. 

“Yes,” Zuko said softly. He wiped the tears off of his face and looked up at Sokka. The other man was looking at him with so much love and concern it made his heart soar. No one had ever looked at him like that. 

“I need you to punish me.”

Confusion crossed over Sokka’s face. “Punish you? You haven’t done anything wrong though.” This was new for Zuko; he had never asked for anything like this from Sokka before. 

Zuko shook his head rapidly, his face getting red. “No! I’ve done so many things wrong, Sokka! Everything I do is wrong. I can’t do anything right for anyone, and I just need to be punished for it.”

Sokka’s eyebrows furrowed. “That’s not true, Zuko. So many of the problems you think you’re facing you have no control over, and you’re not responsible for a majority of them. Even if you were, you wouldn’t need to be punished.” It concerned the Water Tribesman to hear his boyfriend talk about himself like this. 

“That doesn’t matter, Sokka,” Zuko said exasperatedly. “The only way I can feel better about all of this is if you punish me. I need it,” he pleaded. 

Sokka looked the other in the eyes, trying to see if Zuko was actually just tricking him and wasn’t being serious at all. Unfortunately, his boyfriend looked as serious as ever. 

“I really don’t think this is good for you, Zuko. Isn’t there another way? Let’s just talk things over some more. That usually helps you, right?” Sokka figured it was still worth a shot to deter the other from his decision.

“Sokka, I love you, but you’re not listening to me. I feel so horrible right now the only way I can possibly feel better is if you punish me for being terrible. I just think I deserve it, and I really really need it to happen.” Zuko’s eyes welled up once again. This was something that he needed to have happen. 

Sokka sighed. “This is really what you want? You really want me to punish you?”

Zuko nodded. “Yes. Please do it.”

Sokka was still uncomfortable with the whole thing and felt it unnecessary, but if it helped Zuko, it would be worth it.

“Fine. How do you want to be punished?”

The Fire Lord sucked in a breath. “I want you to spank me.”

Sokka’s dick twitched in his pants. He hadn’t been expecting that. “O-okay. Um. Bend over my lap then?” he said with uncertainty. “Er, let me sit down first.”

He crossed the room to sit on their large bed, Zuko trailing behind him. Once Sokka was seated, Zuko began pulling his robes off, undressing himself.

“You want me to spank your bare ass?” Sokka sputtered. “That’s gonna hurt a lot, Zuko.” This was starting to go different than he had thought. 

Zuko just continued undressing. “I know. I want it to hurt. It’ll help me feel better, okay? You don’t have to freak out so much.”

“I’m not freaking out, Zuko,” Sokka replied a little too loudly. “I’m just worried about you. I love you so much, I just want you to be safe.”

A small smile formed on Zuko’s lips. He placed his hands on Sokka’s shoulders and gently gave him a kiss. 

“I know, and I appreciate that, but I need you to do this for me.”

Sokka just nodded and leaned back, watching Zuko undress. He looked so beautiful in the dim candlelight of their room. Now fully naked, Zuko climbed over Sokka’s lap, his cock resting on the man’s thigh. He could feel it steadily harden at the feeling of Sokka’s clothes rub against it. 

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Zuko spoke softly, trying not to wiggle his ass in anticipation.

“How many do you want?”

Zuko pondered the question. He felt like he deserved almost fifty for how terrible he was. 

“Ten, please?” he asked instead.

Who was Sokka to deny him when he asked so politely. He brought his right hand to Zuko’s ass, gently rubbing over the soft skin. He could see the dimples in his back at the bottom of his spine, the dim lighting making them appear even deeper.

Zuko wasn’t expecting it when Sokka’s hand finally came down on his ass cheek, the sound of the contact echoing in the otherwise silent room. He felt so overwhelmed, the pain and burning sensation mixing with his pleasure. 

“One,” he counted out. It had hurt, but not too bad. It still wasn’t enough yet. 

“Good boy, Zuko,” Sokka praised.

Blood filled Zuko’s dick, fully hard now at Sokka’s words. His hand smacked the other’s ass, this time slightly harder. 

“Two.”

The next three smack came in rapid succession, all in the same area. 

“F-fuck. Three, four, f-five.” Zuko choked out. Now, it was starting to hurt. His ass burned so much just from that, his whole body was starting to heat up. The pain made him forget about all the troubles he had earlier, though. His punishment was working. 

Sokka’s rubbed Zuko’s tender ass. “You’re doing so good, baby. I’m so proud of you.” The sight of his own angry red hand print on Zuko’s pale flesh made his own cock harden. He hadn’t really expected to get off on this, but his boyfriend was just so sexy, it was inevitable. 

The next two slaps came quickly as well, this time lower on his ass. Sokka’s hand connected where his ass met his thighs, making some contact with Zuko’s balls. He cried out at the sensation. It hurt so much, but it felt amazing. His ass felt almost numb, it had been abused so much. He felt so overwhelmed, he was close to cumming soon. Zuko didn’t want to cum before his punishment was over, though. 

“Fuck, Zuko, you look so beautiful like this.” Sokka was breathing heavily, the punishment affecting him too. Zuko looked so sexy and debauched, he could almost cum at the sight of him. This wasn’t about him, though. This was about Zuko. 

The next smack was made with the back of Sokka’s hand, the feeling slightly different. 

“E-eight,” Zuko counted. Sokka’s pace had started to slow down, causing the boy to whine. “Go faster, please. I really want it to hurt.”

Sokka rolled his eyes as Zuko’s pleads. Nonetheless, the next blow he delivered was decidedly harder than the others. The last and final blow followed immediately after, his hand stinging from how hard he had hit Zuko.

“Fuck!” Zuko cried out. White hot pain bloomed over his ass. It hurt so much, he was almost numb. Sokka rubbed his hand over his ass soothingly. 

“Do you feel better now, baby?” he asked.

“Mmhm. Thank you.”

Sokka scooped Zuko up from his lap and laid him down gently on their bed, his head meeting his own plush pillows. The change in position drew Sokka’s eyes to Zuko’s cock,which was red and painful looking.

“Aw, you really enjoyed that, didn’t you, Zuko,” he smiled fondly. 

Zuko nodded meekly, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. Obviously, he had gotten hard in front of Sokka countless times, but this time was different. This time he had gotten hard from receiving pain and being punished, and now Sokka knew how much he liked both of those things. 

“Do you wanna cum?” Sokka wrapped his hand around Zuko’s neglected cock, it twitching in his hand. 

“Please,” Zuko whimpered. 

Sokka let his finger dip into the slit, coating his finger in precum. He used it to jack Zuko off, tightening his grip towards the base of Zuko’s cock, just the way he knew he liked it. Sokka’s hand worked furiously until Zuko’s legs started shaking and he came all over the other’s fingers. Sokka brought his hand to his own mouth, licking all of the cum off of his fingers. Zuko watched the erotic sight and moaned. He felt so fucking good now, the punishment was so worth it to see this. 

“I’ll go draw you a bath,” Sokka said, getting up off the bed. 

Hands gripped around his wrist, stopping him from going further. He turned to face Zuko who looked down at Sokka’s very prominent bulge. He moved to touch it, but Sokka stopped him.

“It’s okay, babe. This was just about you tonight. Here, how about you come with me and we’ll take a bath together.” He picked Zuko up bridal style, the boy giggling slightly. 

“Do you feel better now?” Sokka questioned as they walked into the bathroom.

“I do. Thank you for doing that for me, Sokka. I really appreciate it,” Zuko placed a kiss on Sokka’s cheek, the other turning red in return. 

“You’re welcome, baby. It’s the least I could do for you; you work so hard, I wanna make sure all your needs are met.”

Zuko looked at him fondly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated if you enjoyed :)


	5. omorashi/watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know this is gross. Like really gross. If reading about people pissing while fucking doesn’t appeal to you, please don’t read this lol. You have been warned.

“Zuko, you feel so good, so fucking tight around my cock,” Sokka praised as he rammed his dick into the other’s hole. He lifted Zuko’s legs so that his knees were close to touching his face. The position drove Sokka’s cock in even deeper.

They had been going at it for what felt like hours to Zuko, and he was on the verge of tears from the pleasure and overstimulation. He loved having his boyfriend’s cock shoved inside of him. He wished he could have Sokka inside of him every minute of the day. Zuko longed to be made into a cock warmer for the other, his only purpose in life to be a living breathing sex toy. 

The truth was, Zuko was really fucking kinky. Sokka didn’t know that though and, he didn’t need to know that. They had only been dating for a couple of months and Zuko was too ashamed to tell the other all of his sick fantasies. He didn’t want Sokka to know how often he wished to be made into an onahole, letting the other use him like a human toilet. He didn’t want him to know that he wanted Sokka to choke him until he passed out and then fuck his body, leaving him without the ability to consent. All Sokka needed to know was that he liked having sex with him and how amazing it felt.

“Fuck me! Fuck me deeper, Sokka! I’m close,” Zuko babbled. He felt his balls tighten up and heat pool in his stomach, which was all normal, but he felt something else. He didn’t know why, but he felt like something else was going to shoot out of his dick than just cum. Before Zuko could even realize what was happening, piss sprayed out of his dick, covering his stomach. Some of the hot liquid even landed on his face, his eyes closing at the sensation.

Sokka’s hips stilled inside of him. Zuko covered his face with his hands, the realization of what just happened hitting him. He just pissed himself during sex. Shame spread throughout his whole body, but he also felt more turned on than ever. The humiliation of doing something so dirty made his already hard cock get even harder. 

“Did... did you just piss yourself, Zuko?” Sokka asked in disbelief. 

Zuko, unable to look at the other, just nodded, small droplets still leaking out of his cock. 

Sokka was silent for another few moments before he spoke, “Did my cock just feel too good, baby? Did it feel so good that you couldn’t help but piss all over yourself and make a mess?”

Zuko was not expecting that, but he nodded, his face as red as ever. 

Sokka slowly resumed thrusting into his hole. He tsked. “You made such a mess, what are we going to do with you, huh? I think a punishment might be in order, but don’t worry, it’s a punishment I think you’ll like a lot.” He smiled to himself wickedly. Zuko looked so fucking cute with his hands covering his face, trying to hide from the embarrassing fact that he had made such a mess. 

Sokka loved to see this side of Zuko. The other always acted so shy and demure, seemingly too afraid to voice his true desires. Sokka had a feeling Zuko was secretly as much of a freak as he was. 

His hips continued their assault on Zuko’s hole, piss sloshing around them from the impact of his thrusts. Sokka’s thighs were starting to get soaked from Zuko’s piss and he reveled in the feeling. Sokka knew he was close to cumming and, he could also feel a heavy pressure on his bladder. Zuko was definitely going to enjoy this. 

Sokka’s thrusts grew more erratic and sloppy until he came with a shout inside of the other, cum coating his hole.

“Are you ready for this?” Sokka asked as he lazily ground his hips into Zuko.

Zuko’s hands came down from his face and he looked at the other with confusion, until he felt something else inside of him. His mouth opened to ask what was going on, until realization dawned on him. 

Sokka was pissing inside of his ass.

Zuko moaned at the feeling of the hot liquid tainting his walls, marking Zuko as his. Sokka was fulfilling his deepest desires without Zuko even telling him about them. He was being used as a human toilet and it was better then he ever could have imagined. He felt so dirty and humiliated as piss rushed into him. Zuko’s stomach bulged out slightly from being stuffed full of so much cum and piss. 

Sokka pulled out and sprayed the liquid over Zuko’s stomach and face, some even getting inside of his open mouth. That pushed Zuko over the edge. Moaning loudly, he finally came, his cum mixing with his own piss still on his stomach. 

He came harder than he ever had in his life all because he was finally being used as an onahole. He panted heavily, the events that had just transpired playing out in his mind. Sokka collapsed on the bed next to him. Wet squelching sounds filled their ears as the mess they had just made, mainly onto Zuko’s stomach, was sandwiched between their bodies.

“So,” Sokka started, “You’re into stuff like that?”

“Mhm. I’m a little bit of a slut,” Zuko replied unapologetically. 

Sokka laughed at that. “Is there anything else you wanna try in the future?”

Zuko’s eyes lit up mischievously. “Can you piss in my mouth next time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


	6. pet play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dubious consent, somnophilia, and mentions of breeding/implied mpreg. If any of this bothers you, please do not read this. You have been warned.

Suki had always wanted a cat hybrid. She loved cats and owned several growing up, so once she was an adult and heard about the new human-animal hybrids that had been created, she knew she had to have a cat one. She was perfectly content with her life, and especially her love life, but she just wanted a companion, someone she could take care of. So, when Suki looked online for cat hybrids and saw Zuko, she knew she had to have him. 

Zuko was certainly feisty at times and wasn’t quick to warm up to people, but he was a total sweetheart once you got to know him. After a year of owning Zuko, Suki realized just how lonely the cat was. She worked long hours at her office job and spent a lot of time with her girlfriend, Yue, so Zuko was left alone at home pretty often. Suki made the decision to buy a new hybrid, and this time she had decided to go with a wolf hybrid. 

She made her decision based on the knowledge that wolf hybrids made great protectors and guard dogs, which was perfect for her being a female living alone in a big city. She also read that wolf hybrids were able to get along with pretty much any species of hybrids. So, one day, and without telling Zuko, she brought home Sokka, her new wolf hybrid.

“Zuko, where are you?” Suki called out as she walked into her apartment, Sokka trailing behind her, his tail already wagging at the thought of meeting someone new. “I have someone I want you to meet.”

As she closed the apartment door behind them, Zuko came out of his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He was dressed in his oversized sleep shirt and black knee high socks. He groggily looked up at Suki, but froze as he saw some strange hybrid standing next to her. 

“This is your new friend, Zuko. His name is Sokka, and he’s going to be living with us from now on,” Suki explained. 

Sokka bounded over to Zuko, wrapping the other in the tightest hug Zuko had ever experienced. 

“Hi, Zuko! It’s so nice to meet you. I can’t wait for us to be best friends!” Sokka’s large wolf tail thumped against the ground happily. Zuko struggled in his grasp, trying to get out. He brought his claws to Sokka’s arms and scratched him. Sokka cried out in pain and let go of the right grasp he had on the other. 

“Zuko, bad boy!” Suki chastised as she walked over to Sokka to check his wounds. “Sokka is your friend now, and he’s going to be staying here with us forever, so you need to be nice to him.”

The cat hybrid’s ears drooped down as Suki scolded him. He didn’t like being told he was a bad boy. He wanted to be good for Suki, he really did, but he didn’t know what she was thinking bringing home some smelly wolf, especially without asking him first.

Zuko huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I barely even touched him. And anyway, why did you get another hybrid without asking me? I feel like this is a big decision that I should’ve had some part in.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I feel so bad that you’re here by yourself so much, so I wanted to get you someone to keep you company. He’s also going to protect us from any weirdos that try to mess with us. Isn’t that right, Sokka?” She scratched Sokka behind the ear, a dopey smile forming on his face. 

“Yes! I want to protect you and make you happy, Mistress.”

Suki chuckled. “You can just call me Suki, okay?” 

She stopped scratching Sokka and went to grab her bag off the coffee table. Zuko glared at the wolf while Suki wasn’t watching, Sokka letting out a sad whimper in response. 

“Alright, well I’m off to meet Yue for lunch. I’ll be back in about two hours or so. You two get along, okay?”

She pressed a kiss to Zuko’s cheek as a look of bewilderment crossed his face. 

“You’re leaving me alone with him?” he asked incredulously. “I don’t even know him! How can I know he won’t try to do something to me?”

Suki kissed Sokka’s cheek as well and fixed Zuko with a hard look. “He’s not gonna hurt you, Zuko. All he wants to do is protect you and spend time with you. Use this time alone to get to know each other, alright? I’ll see you two later.”

The door closed behind her with a soft click, leaving the two hybrids alone. 

Zuko glared at the wolf. “I don’t care what she says, I’m not gonna try to get along with you.” He turned on his heel and walked into his own room. 

Sokka was left looking at Zuko’s retreating form with sad eyes. He just wanted to be friends! The cat was so pretty and smelled so nice, he wanted to hug him some more, just without getting scratched. He sighed and walked to the couch seeing that Suki had left out some books for him to read. He picked one up and began reading, trying not to feel too sad about Zuko’s rejection of him. 

Zuko closed the door to his room behind him and sighed as he flopped onto his bed. His black tail swished in the air lazily as he thought about everything. He was still hurt that Suki bought a new hybrid without talking to him about it. He didn’t really mind being alone, he even enjoyed it sometimes. Zuko did wish that the girl was home a bit more often, but he understood that she was busy. 

He looked around his room trying to figure out what to do with all his boredom. He supposed he could go out into the living room and try to get to know Sokka, but he had been so mean to him earlier. It would be lame to immediately turn around and try to make up. 

Zuko instead decided he would just try to go back to sleep. Hopefully once he woke up again, Suki would be home and he wouldn’t have to be alone with the wolf. 

Half an hour passed before Sokka had grown completely bored of his book. While he was reading, he noticed himself start to get hot, which he found kind of strange. It was pretty cool in the apartment, so he didn’t understand why he was starting to feel so feverish. Then, it dawned on him. 

Sokka was going into rut. 

He started freaking out internally, unsure of what to do. Normally, he would just curl up in his room and jack off undisturbed, but he wasn’t alone now. There was another hybrid living with him who was in danger of getting caught up in his rut. 

Sokka rose to walk to Zuko’s room to tell the other to leave, his temperature rising as he went. He could feel his cock hardening and knew he’d have to be alone soon. 

He knocked on Zuko’s door. “H-hey, Zuko? I need to talk to you real quick.” He waited but received no answer. He couldn’t even hear any movement coming from his room. 

“Zuko?” he called once more as he turned the door knob to walk into the other’s room. He opened the door to see Zuko laying on his bed fast asleep. The boy’s shirt had risen slightly giving Sokka a view of his plump pussy. 

“Fuck.” He needed to get out of there. Sokka was slipping deeper and deeper into his rut and seeing Zuko’s glistening hole out in the open, just waiting to be filled wasn’t helping. However, he found himself walking closer to the boy, Zuko’s natural pheromones drawing him in. He smelled so fucking good and ripe, he wanted to breed the other. 

The still rational part of Sokka’s brain screamed at him that this wasn’t right, but it was quickly overshadowed by his lust. He was fully in rut now.

He climbed behind Zuko, spreading the boy’s pussy lips a part and groaning at the sight. He looked so small next to Sokka. He could already imagine Zuko’s stomach bulging out from all the cum he would pump into it. 

Sokka rubbed his fingers along Zuko’s folds, wettening them. He pushed one slowly in and moaned. Zuko felt so hot and tight around him, he could only imagine how he’d feel around his cock. He pushed another finger inside and started thrusting them in and out, wet squelching sounds beginning to fill the room. 

He distantly heard Zuko moan and say something, but Sokka just kept fingering Zuko open. He’d need to prepare him well if he was going to take his knot. 

Zuko woke to the feeling of something pushing inside of him. He whimpered to himself, thinking it was just a wet dream. When he felt hot breath hit the back of his thighs, however he found himself questioning if this actually was a dream. It felt way too real to be one. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Sokka behind him fingering his pussy.

“What the hell are you doing?” He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The wolf hybrid that Suki swore was going to protect him was now fingering him without his consent. 

He tried to kick his legs out to get Sokka off of him, but Sokka just climbed on top of him, pinning him down with his body. He added a third finger into Zuko and quickened his pace. 

“S-stop!” Zuko yelled weakly. He hated to admit how good the other was making him feel. He felt teeth graze his neck and shuddered at the feeling. 

“You feel so good, Zuko,” Sokka breathed against his skin. “I can’t wait to have you around my knot.”

Zuko struggled to get away from Sokka, the wolf was so heavy on top of him. He didn’t want Sokka to knot him, even if he was feeling good from his fingers. He hadn’t told Sokka he could do any of this and that wasn’t right. 

“Let me go, Sokka,” he pleaded with the wolf, tears falling down his cheeks. 

Sokka’s ears drooped at the sad look on Zuko’s face. He wanted to use Zuko’s body to get off, but he still wanted him to feel good. He lapped at Zuko’s tears with his tongue. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good. In fact, I’ll make you feel so good you won’t even know where you are.” He brought his teeth back to Zuko’s neck and bit deeply. 

Zuko thrashed around trying to throw him off, but stopped as Sokka’s bite started to take effect. When hybrids in rut bit whoever they had chosen to mate with, an aphrodisiac would flow into the other’s body making them willing to submit. 

Sokka smiled as Zuko stopped struggling against him. Now they could both enjoy this. He took his fingers out of his cunt, knowing Zuko wasn’t quite stretched out enough. That was okay, though. Sokka was going to make sure he ruined Zuko for anyone else who tried to fuck him. 

“Sokka, fuck me.” Zuko looked up at him with lidded eyes. He felt so hot. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that his cunt was empty and he needed Sokka to fill it. 

Sokka flipped Zuko onto his back, hurrying to take off his shirt and pants. In a daze, Zuko brought his hands to his pussy. He rubbed his clit with his fingers as he watched Sokka undress above him. His legs twitched from how sensitive his cunt felt; it already felt so abused even without having Sokka’s cock in him. 

Sokka fisted his hard cock in his hand and watched Zuko pleasure himself. He looked so cute with his shirt pulled up to his chest, exposing his pink nipples. The black knee high socks he wore matched his tail which was curled around his arm. Sokka was going to wreck him. He guided his cock to Zuko’s hole and pushed it in, nearly cumming from how tight he felt. 

“Fuck,” Zuko choked out. The other was so big, he felt full already and Sokka had only put the tip in. 

Unable to wait any longer, Sokka pushed his cock in the rest of the way, bottoming out. Zuko’s mouth hung open in a silent scream as he felt all the air get knocked out of him. Sokka had completely filled him up. 

Sokka pulled his hips out and snapped them back in, setting a brutal pace. He couldn’t wait to let Zuko get adjusted to his size. He needed to breed him. Now. 

Slick gushed out of Zuko’s pussy, wetting the bed beneath them. Sokka continued fucking Zuko, his velvety walls stretching around him. He looks down and noticed Zuko’s stomach bulging out from the size of his cock. The realization made Sokka’s cock twitch inside of him, startling Zuko. 

“Fuck me more!” Zuko cried. “Y-you’re fucking me so good, I need more!” Zuko’s insides felt like they were on fire. Sokka moved Zuko’s hips up towards his stomach so his knees were dangling in his face. The new angle made Zuko able to see Sokka’s huge cock as it pistoned in and out of him.

Sokka pressed down on Zuko’s stomach with his hand, feeling his dick inside of him. “Can you feel me in your stomach, Zuko? When I cum it’s gonna shoot straight into your womb. Maybe I’ll knock you up on the first try. Would you like that? Would you like for me to breed you?”

“Yes!” Zuko moaned. “Ah, fuck! Breed me, please!” The position they were in drove Sokka so deep inside his pussy. Zuko couldn’t believe he could see Sokka’s dick inside of his stomach. The sight of it and thought of being bred had him cumming, slick squirting out of his cunt. It sprayed all over his stomach and onto Sokka’s dick, the wet sound of his pussy increasing. 

“Fuck, you came already, Zuko?” Sokka brought his fingers to Zuko’s cunt, thumbing at his clit. The boy beneath him wailed out in overstimulation. His pussy felt so sensitive. Sokka ignored his cries and used his middle and index fingers to rub his chubby clit harder. He watched Zuko’s tongue hang out of his mouth lewdly as his eyes crossed at the feeling. Zuko’s legs were shaking so much from the feeling of his orgasm. 

Zuko felt like he was going to die. His body felt so hot that he was on fire. His cunt felt so abused from Sokka’s dick, and now his clit throbbed in pain from Sokka’s fingers. It felt amazing, but it was also too much. He had never experienced this much pleasure before. His own fingers or dildos never made him feel this way. Zuko didn’t think he was going to be able to properly get off without Sokka’s help. Sokka had truly ruined him. 

Zuko’s fucked out look was so sexy to Sokka. Pride rushed through him as he realized  _ he  _ had made Zuko this way. Zuko, who was so mean to him just an hour ago, was now moaning on his dick like a slut. 

Sokka was close. His knot had been steadily building at the base of his cock and he was finally able to push it inside Zuko. The cat hybrid cried out at the stretch, cumming once more. He was already so full, nothing else was going to fit inside of him! Sokka grit his teeth as he pushed it into Zuko’s cunt. He moaned once it was fully inside the other and he came deep in him. Sokka was so deep in Zuko, his cum rushed directly into his womb and filled him up. He kept grinding his hips against the other as he continued to fill him with his seed, Zuko’s stomach bulging out even more

Sokka kept lazily thrusting in until he was sure all his cum had been released. He breathed heavily, coming down from his high and looked down at Zuko. The cat hybrid was looking at him through heavy lids, his cheeks completely flushed red. They stayed like that as they waited for Sokka’s knot to deflate. They were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

“Sokka! Zuko!” Suki called. “Did you two get along while I was gone?” 

Sokka looked down to see where he was still connected to Zuko. He thought they were pretty close now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is my entry for day 6 and I’ll be posting day 7’s later tonight. As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


	7. angry sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains graphic depictions of rape/non con. Do not read this if you feel that may trigger or bother you. You have been warned.

Sokka was screwed. He was screwed and Katara was definitely going to kill him. 

He was screwed because he had managed to fuck up so badly that he got himself captured by the Fire Nation. Well, more specifically, it was the stupid jerkbender prince who had captured him, but whatever. Point was, he was captured and he didn’t have a clear way out. Sokka knew Aang would want to come rescue him immediately, but Katara would probably stop him and say it was too risky. They couldn’t afford Aang getting captured.

So, here he was, in a stupid holding cell on a stupid Fire Nation navy ship, without his precious boomerang. Before he could lament his failure any more, Sokka saw Zuko open the door to his cell and let himself in, unattended. The firebender crouched down on the ground to meet Sokka’s eyes.

“Tell me where the Avatar is,” he commanded roughly. 

Sokka snorted. Did he really think Sokka would tell him that easily. “I’m not gonna tell you. It doesn’t matter what you do to me.” 

Zuko looked at him with his brows furrowed and fire in his eyes. “It doesn’t matter what I do to you? What if I killed you right now? You know I could do it. I’m a firebender and you’re a non bender without any weapons.”

The other just smirked. “Okay, so kill me then. Do it. Right now.”

Zuko faltered at that. Why wasn’t Sokka afraid of him? “Actually, killing you would be too easy. I could just torture you instead. I could tie you down, light a fire in my hand, and bring it up to your eye, melting it into your skull. Or I could just set your whole body on fire and burn you alive.”

“Ooo, I like that last option. Let’s try that one,” Sokka said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

Zuko stared hard at Sokka and racked his brain for things to say that would get a reaction out of him. He was surprised how little he cared about Zuko’s threats of melting his flesh off of his bones. Was there anything he could say to shake Sokka?

Suddenly, it clicked. 

“Or, I could capture that pretty sister of yours and have some fun with her.” Zuko bit back a laugh as he watched the nonchalant look from Sokka’s face disappear. “Maybe I could set her on fire? Well, no. She’s actually strong unlike you are, being a bender and what not. I would have to try to find some way to get her to submit to me, I suppose. I could just tie her up and force her down onto my co-“

Zuko was unable to finish his sentence as Sokka had tackled him and was wrapping his hands around his neck.

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that, you fucking freak,” Sokka yelled at Zuko, their faces inches from each other. Zuko could feel spit fly onto his face as Sokka screamed at him. He grimaced at the feeling.

“You’re fucking sick, you know that, right?” Sokka spat. 

He knew he shouldn’t be reacting like this because that was what Zuko wanted, but he didn’t care. The guy was insane if he thought Sokka was going to just sit back and listen to him talk about his sister like that. 

Zuko struggled under him, trying to get out of his hold, but Sokka just wrapped his hands tighter around the other’s neck. Zuko was having difficulty breathing now, choked gasps coming out of him. 

“You know what? I think I should give you a taste of your own medicine,” Sokka said. He got up off of Zuko so he was standing, but grabbed him by his hair to keep him from running away. Zuko’s eyes squeezed shut in pain, but he was grateful to be able to breathe again. 

Sokka forcefully smushed Zuko’s face against his clothed cock, the other desperately trying to break free now. 

“Suck it,” Sokka commanded, grinding his hips against Zuko’s face. The prince stared up at him with disgust. “If you don’t do it, I’ll slam your head into these bars here. It probably won’t kill you, but it’ll knock you out and give me the chance to escape. Then, I’ll make sure you never find me or the Avatar ever again.”

Hearing that, Zuko very reluctantly began pulling Sokka’s pants down. Sokka was too valuable to him to let him go; he had information on the Avatar. Information Zuko  _ needed _ . Without it, he wouldn’t be able to go home again. He would never be accepted by his father again. 

Sokka’s cock sprang free from his clothes and hit Zuko in the face. He scrunched his face up in disgust, questioning why Sokka was even hard in the first place. Zuko placed his hand around his dick and brought it into his mouth. 

The feeling was so foreign to him, he had no clue what he was doing. A thought popped into his head as Sokka sunk his dick further into his mouth. 

He let Sokka thrust into his mouth once before he brought his teeth down onto his dick, biting him. Sokka howled in pain and pulled out of his mouth. Zuko used the opportunity to scramble to his feet and run out of the cell.

He had nearly reached the main door to the hall before Sokka was grabbing him by his hair once again. He slammed Zuko to the ground and climbed on top of him. Sokka brought his hand across Zuko’s face, slapping him with the back of his hand. Before, Zuko could even process what had happened, Sokka was slapping his other cheek, turning his head the other way. The second slap had landed on the left side of his face, where his scar was. He yelled out in pain, his cheeks burning from the assault. 

“I can’t believe you just did that, you stupid fucking bitch,” Sokka snarled at him. “You know, I was going to be nice to you, but you just ruined that.”

He pinned Zuko to the ground using one of his hands and his body weight and tore off the other’s pants and underwear with his other hand. Zuko thrashed around trying to get Sokka off of him.

“What are you doing?” he cried out. 

Sokka answered his question by pulling Zuko’s hips up and using his hand to guide his cock to the prince’s hole. 

“No, please stop!” Zuko screamed, his legs kicking wildly. “I’ll do anything, please!”

Sokka ignored his pleas and pushed into Zuko’s dry asshole, not even bothering to stretch him out. He wanted to make sure he hurt Zuko. Sokka wanted to ensure that when he was done with him, Zuko wouldn’t be able to walk for weeks. 

Zuko was so tight, it was almost impossible for Sokka to force his cock inside. His dick dragged along the other’s walls as he thrusted in until he had bottomed out. 

Zuko was full on sobbing by that point. He was in so much pain he almost couldn’t believe it. Sokka’s dick was so thick, he was sure he was tearing his asshole open. 

Sokka sighed as he was fully seated inside Zuko. “You feel so fucking tight around me, Zuko. Is this your first time?”

Zuko meekly nodded, tears still running down his face. Sokka laughed at that and pulled his hips out before snapping them back in. The other was so dry and tight around him, it made it difficult to thrust. 

It wasn’t too long before blood began to trickle out of Zuko’s hole. Sokka was grateful for the added wetnesss as it made his cock easier to slid in and out. All he cared about was making it feel enjoyable for himself, though. He didn’t care at all what Zuko was feeling. Sokka could tell he probably wasn’t feeling much, if his flaccid cock was anything to go by. 

The firebender let out choked sobs as Sokka continued to abuse his ass. He had quickened his pace once blood started running out of him. Why was this happening to him? He had been in so much control before, so what was this? What had he done to deserve this? He felt too horrible to even try to think of an answer to that. Zuko tried to think of anything other than Sokka raping him with a sadistic smile on his face, but it was too difficult. The pain he was feeling was too overwhelming.

His hole burned from the stretch of Sokka’s cock. The other was fucking him so hard now he probably wouldn’t be able to walk for a while. He turned his head to the side, unable to look at Sokka any longer. 

Sokka could tell he was going to cum soon. He couldn’t wait to see the look on the freak’s face as he came inside of him. He could also feel his bladder getting full. Maybe he’d piss in Zuko’s ass too, just to really show him how fucking pathetic and uselesss he was. He looked down at the other and noticed his head was to the side, gaze fixed elsewhere. Now, that wouldn’t do. 

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s face with his hand and forced the boy to look at him. “Keep your eyes on me, slut. I want you to really be present in this moment. I want to make sure you’re really paying attention to the way I’m raping your disgusting asshole. Wanna make sure you feel my cock drag inside and make you bleed.”

Zuko whimpered. “Please, stop,” he said weakly. “Why are you doing this to me?”

Sokka spat in his face in response. Zuko jerked his head back in surprise, anger beginning to form on his face again. Sokka’s thrusts began to get sloppy as he approached his orgasm.

“To teach you a lesson. Don’t ever fucking mess with me or my friends ever again.” He enjoyed the angry and hurt look on Zuko’s face. 

He thrusted in as deep as he could go and came, painting Zuko’s insides white. Zuko let out a sob at the feeling. He could feel Sokka’s disgusting cum deep inside of him. Sokka groaned as he dumped his load into Zuko’s hole. Once he had finished, he let himself unload something else. 

Zuko’s eyes widened at the feeling of something hot rushing inside of him. That definitely wasn’t cum. 

“Get off of me!” he yelled. He felt so disgusting, he couldn’t take it anymore. Feeling fed up, Sokka punched him in the face, Zuko’s head hitting against the ground. Black spots filled his vision as pain spread throughout his entire body, all the way down to his toes. He vaguely registered the feeling of Sokka pulling out and spraying his piss all over his body, completely soaking him in his stench. He aimed most of it at his face, laughing while he did so. 

Once finished, Sokka tucked himself back into his pants and looked down at what he had done. Zuko’s face was a complete mess now. He had distinct red marks on both his cheeks and a bruise was beginning to form around his right eye. His face and clothes were completely drenched in piss and his asshole gaped open, looking much larger than it had before. A filthy mixture of cum, blood, and piss dripped out of his sloppy ass and onto the hard floor underneath him. Sokka smiled at the state he had left Zuko in. That would teach the prince not to mess with him or the others ever again. 

“Well, you don’t look like you’re in the state to move, so I’m just gonna let myself out, okay? I’ll just tell the guards you ordered my release.” With that Sokka walked out and left Zuko on the floor, his mind completely blank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated if you enjoyed.


	8. sex pollen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this contains dubious consent. They’re enjoying but they’re feeling, but neither Sokka nor Zuko were able to give consent in this scenario. Not super happy with this, but whatever. Also, I know the set up doesn’t make a ton of sense, but just go with it lol.

Zuko’s head was pounding. He could hear faint voices in the background talking, but he wasn’t sure what they were saying. His eyelids felt so heavy, it was difficult to open them. When he did, he discovered he had no idea where he was. He could see he was in a dimly lit room with stone walls, but none of this answered any of his questions. Zuko then realized he was tied to a chair, his hands and feet bound. 

Looking around the room, he saw the Water Tribe boy who was always with the Avatar. What was his name again? Sokka? Whatever his name was, he was in the same situation as Zuko, tied up, and he was struggling against his restraints. 

“I see you two are awake.” A man with a long braid and robes stood in front of the two of them. He held two syringes filled with some kind of pink liquid in his hands. 

“Where are we? What’s going on?” Zuko asked. The last thing he remembered was walking the empty streets of Ba Sing Se at night. 

“You’re at Lake Laogai right now,” the man answered. “You two are here to serve as test subjects for me. You see, I’m a part of the Dai Li. We watch over the citizens of Ba Sing Se and ensure that everything is running smoothly here in the city. However, when things don’t run smoothly, we take those citizens here and help them get back to normal.”

Sokka and Zuko exchanged glances. “Okay, but what does that have to do with us?” Sokka asked. 

The man smiled. “Well, you two are going to serve as test subjects for a new serum we’ve been working on. We think you two would be the best candidates for it.”

Before Sokka and Zuko could react, another man entered the room and took one of the syringes in his hands. The two started walking over to Sokka and Zuko, a malicious look in their eyes. 

Zuko started thrashing around, trying to make it impossible for the man to inject him. The man simply slapped him across the face and pressed his body weight down onto Zuko, forcing him to be still. The needle pierced Zuko’s arm, the serum entering his blood. He screamed out in pain at the sensation, but then slumped over in his chair as the serum began to take effect. Sokka was in a similar state to him.

The two men stepped back and untied the boys from their chairs, pushing them onto the hard ground below. Zuko groaned, his thoughts completely cloudy. A heat began spreading through his body like he had never felt before. He felt his dick harden, and curiously, he was acutely aware of the fact that his ass hole was empty. Zuko’s cheeks were completely flushed bright red as he looked at Sokka. Sokka’s pupils had widened so large his eyes were almost black and he had a hungry look on his face. 

Zuko looked down at Sokka’s crotch and noticed the large bulge straining there. He didn’t why, but he knew he needed to get Sokka’s cock inside of him. 

Before Zuko could make his own move, Sokka was pouncing on him. He tore off Zuko’s pants and shirt and quickly worked to take his own off as well. Sokka spread Zuko’s legs open and brought his ass up to his face. Sokka licked a long stripe up Zuko’s hole all the way to his dick. Zuko cried out at the feeling. He had never done anything like this before.

Sokka brought his tongue back to Zuko’s hole and lapped at it. Strangely, there was some kind of liquid gushing out of it. He pushed his tongue inside and fucked it in and out quickly, all while Zuko moaned beneath him. Zuko tasted like honey in Sokka’s mouth. His insides were so warm and tight around his tongue and he tasted so fucking  good. Sokka suspected it was the liquid that made him taste that way. 

He shoved in a dry finger along with his tongue. Zuko felt so hot. He was already feeling like he was going to cum and Sokka had barely done anything to him. Through lidded eyes, he could see Sokka in between his thighs. Sokka’s hair had come undone from his ponytail and messily hung around his face. He looked like a crazed animal, lewdly fucking Zuko with his tongue. 

“Fuck!” Zuko cried out as he came, his cum splattering all over his stomach. Sokka brought his face and hands away from Zuko’s hole and let his legs drop to the ground once more. Sokka scooped up the cum on the boy’s stomach and brought to Zuko’s mouth, shoving his fingers inside. Zuko choked around his thick fingers, his tongue swirling around them to lick up all his own seed. He tasted fucking amazing. 

Zuko pushed Sokka away and changed their positions so that Sokka was on the ground. The Fire Nation prince began stroking Sokka’s cock, his mouth watering as he did so. It looked so large in his small hand. He needed it inside of him now. 

He climbed on top of Sokka and lined up his dick to his hole. Zuko sunk down onto it, not even bothering to go slow. Once fully seated, he raised his himself back up, almost off it all the way and dropped back down again. The air was knocked out of him, but Zuko repeated doing this. Sokka grabbed his hips and thrusted up into him, aiding the process. Sokka’s cock was so big inside of him, he hit Zuko’s prostate with each thrust. 

Slick continued to gush out of his asshole, sloppy wet noises now filling the air. They had only been at it for a minute, but Sokka was already cumming inside of Zuko. 

Zuko moaned at the feeling of his hot seed inside of him. He wanted more. Sokka pulled him off his dick and shoved Zuko to the ground, laying on his stomach. Sokka snapped his hips back in Zuko; he was hard again despite just cumming. He set a brutal pace, not giving the other any time to breathe. Sokka’s cum sloshed out of Zuko’s loose ass from the force of his thrusts. 

“Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!” Zuko yelled. He jerked himself off, matching the speed of Sokka’s rapid thrusts. He came in his hand before long, but his cock remained hard. It seemed he would never get soft again. 

Sokka smacked Zuko’s ass, his hips hitting the back of the other’s thighs so hard that bruises began to form. Zuko’s ass gripped him so tightly, he felt so good around him. He pulled Zuko’s hips back onto him, fucking him as if he were a sex toy. He continued this before cosme deep inside of him, Zuko’s stomach filling with even more cum. 

Zuko and Sokka continued fucking in every position imaginable for several hours before either of them were even remotely satisfied. At the end, they laid down on the ground completely unable to move. 

Thick globs of cum poured out of Zuko’s ass and stained the ground under him. Sokka had marks all along his back from Zuko’s nails scratching him. 

The serum definitely seemed to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


	9. lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Zuko has a vagina in this, but he’s not trans. He just has one lol, just go with it. Second, I'm gonna be super busy with work this whole weekend so that’s why the last chapter, this one, and the next few are gonna be a bit shorter/less detailed than normal. I’ll do my best to give you all the zukka content you deserve though :)

“Alright, I’ll see you later tonight, okay?” Sokka grabbed his keys and wallet off the coffee table as he turned to look at his roommate. Zuko was wringing his hands anxiously and kept glancing at the door to his bedroom. 

“Is everything okay?” Sokka asked. 

Zuko nodded too quickly. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I just... have a test tomorrow that I’m nervous about,” he said unconvincingly. 

Sokka could tell he was lying, but he didn’t want to force Zuko to tell the truth. Even if they were good friends, his roommate was a pretty private person, and he respected that. 

“Okay, well, I’m gonna head out then. I don’t wanna make Aang wait any longer. You know how he gets.” Sokka began walking to the door with Zuko following behind him. 

“Have a good time. See you later.” Zuko opened the door for Sokka and waved goodbye to him. After Sokka had walked away, Zuko closed and locked the door. He then quickly walked to his own room, a giddy smile on his face. 

He didn’t bother to close the door to his room behind him since he knew Sokka would be gone for at least a couple hours. Zuko began pulling off the shorts and shirt he was wearing and carelessly let them fall to the floor. He reached inside his dresser and pulled out two items: one was a white lace bralette with a bow in the center and the other was a matching white lace thong. The thong was lace on the front with two bows tied on the sides. 

Zuko pulled the bralette over his head, his hands running over his chest after it was on. He then slipped on the thong, the back fabric feeling momentarily uncomfortable before he got used to the feeling. 

Zuko smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He truly felt sexy like this. He pulled out his phone, deciding to send some pictures of his outfit to Mai. She was the one to suggest he buy the lingerie after all. He snapped a few pictures, keeping it pretty tame since they were just going to his best friend. Only a few seconds later, he received a response.

mai😘👯: see what did i tell you? you look amazing

Zuko blushed at that. 

zuko💅🐱: thank youuuuu

He continued texting with her, so caught up in their conversation he failed to hear the footsteps approaching his room.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Sokka was halfway down the block from his apartment before he realized he had forgotten Aang’s copy of the book The Outsiders that he had borrowed. 

“Fuck,” he cursed to himself. Aang had been asking for it back for weeks. He wouldn’t be happy if Sokka showed up without it. Sighing, he trudged back to his apartment; Aang could wait just a little longer for him. 

Sokka finally made it back home and rushed inside to his room, which was adjacent to Zuko’s. He glanced inside the boy’s room and did a double take at what he saw. Zuko was sitting on his bed wearing lingerie. He hadn’t known Zuko for all that long, but he wouldn’t have expected to see this. He continued staring at Zuko, unable to deny how sexy he looked. Sokka always thought the other was sexy, but seeing him like this just did something to Sokka. Not thinking about what he was doing, he approached Zuko’s room.

“Zuko, why are you wearing lingerie right now?” The other visibly startled at the sound of Sokka’s voice. Zuko whipped his head around to look at his roommate, surprise forming on his face. He quickly grabbed his discarded clothes, attempting to cover himself.

“S-Sokka!” he stuttered. “What are you d-doing back so soon?” Zuko’s hands trembled as he struggled to cover himself up.

“I forgot something here,” Sokka said simply, his eyes trailing over Zuko’s body. His face was now bright red as he shyly crossed his legs over each other. His shyness only made him cuter to Sokka. 

“O-oh, what did you forget?” Zuko asked, desperately trying to bring Sokka’s attention to something besides the fact that he was wearing lacey lingerie. 

Sokka looked at him, Zuko squirming under his heavy gaze. “Why are you covering yourself up? You look fucking hot.”

Zuko wasn’t expecting that. “Really?” he asked in disbelief. He had secretly been crushing on the other, but never thought his feelings might be returned. 

“Yeah,” Sokka answered. He stepped closer to the other, Zuko shyly averting his gaze. “You should put your clothes down so I can get a better look at you,” he said huskily. 

Zuko looked up at his roommate, lust seeming to cloud his eyes. He was nervous, but Zuko didn’t know when he’d get an opportunity to be close to Sokka like this again, so he put his clothes down. 

“Shit, Zuko.” Sokka could see Zuko’s nipples through the see through material of the bralette. He noticed how hard they looked from the cold air of the room. He brought his eyes down to the thong Zuko was wearing. The bows sat cutely on the sides of his hips, drawing his attention to them. Looking slightly to the side, he could see Zuko’s bare ass. He sucked in a breath. He looked so beautiful, Sokka wanted to devour him. 

“Can I touch you?” he asked. His hands itched to feel Zuko up.

“I, uh. Yes. Please.” Zuko didn’t know what was happening. He hadn’t expected this situation to go this way at all. 

Sokka immediately brought his hands to Zuko’s chest. His fingers rubbed over his hard nipples, and Zuko shivered at the feeling of the lace on the hardened nubs. His hands trailed down until he reached the front of Zuko’s crotch. Sokka rubbed at Zuko’s pussy through the thong, delighted to find the boy was already completely soaked down there. He moved his middle finger against Zuko’s clit, his knees buckling at the sensation. The lace felt so rough against his sensitive body, it felt amazing. 

Sokka moved the two of them to Zuko’s bed. He positioned Zuko so that he was sitting in between Sokka’s legs.

Fingers continued rubbing all along Zuko’s pussy, the wetness seeping through the fabric and onto Sokka’s fingers. Sokka pushed the thong aside and plunged two fingers into Zuko’s hole. Zuko bit his lip in slight pain. He hadn’t touched himself in a while, so he had almost forgotten the feeling. Sokka worked his fingers in slowly until Zuko naturally opened up around him. Once his fingers were as far in as they could go, he thrusted them in and out, occasionally moving them in a scissoring motion. 

Loud moans emitted from Zuko at the feeling. He could feel Sokka’s hard cock against his ass, straining in the tight confines of his pants. Wanting Sokka to feel as good as he was in that moment, Zuko rocked his hips back and grinded up against Sokka. 

“Fuck, baby. Keep moving your hips like that.”

Zuko’s heart fluttered at the nickname. He never thought he’d hear Sokka call him that. Zuko thrusted his hips back, matching the pace Sokka had set with his fingers. 

Sokka added another finger inside of Zuko’s cunt, wet sounds filling the air. He increased his pace, rapidly abusing the other’s sensitive pussy. Using his other hand, Sokka continued rubbing Zuko’s clit in fast circles. Zuko’s legs were twitching from how sensitive he was. His pussy felt so good, he felt like he was going to melt. He never felt this good from masturbating. Sokka’s fingers were so much longer and thicker than his own, his walls clenched tightly around them. 

Zuko bucked his hips up into Sokka’s hand, his palm hitting the outside of Zuko’s pussy with each thrust of his hand. 

“Mhmm, fuck, Sokka! I’m close!” 

The finger rubbing at Zuko’s clit quickened its pace at that. Zuko was so wet, Sokka’s fingers slid all around his messy pussy, the assault on his clit not always completely accurate. Zuko still felt amazing though. He could feel pressure building up in his stomach and he opened his mouth in a silent scream as he came, slick squirting out all over Sokka’s hand. Sokka kept rubbing Zuko’s clit through his orgasm, Zuko trembling under him. 

“T-too much!” Zuko cried out. His clit ached from the constant abuse Sokka was giving it. He thrashed around, unable to stand the pleasure he was receiving. Sokka finally took his fingers off of his clit and pulled the others out from his pussy. Zuko’s cunt throbbed from the loss and overstimulation. 

Sokka quickly unzipped his pants and fisted his hard cock in his hand. He brought the hand he had used to fuck Zuko’s hole up to the boy’s mouth and pushed it in, gagging him. Sokka pulled it out slightly so Zuko was able to swirl his tongue around his fingers, moaning at the taste of himself. 

Zuko’s mouth was so warm and smooth, it almost felt like he was still in his pussy. Before long, Sokka was cumming, spraying his load onto Zuko’s scantily clad ass. 

The only sound in the room was breathless panting as they both came down from their highs. 

“So, do you own more lingerie, or is it just this?” Sokka asked. 

Zuko smirked. “Just this.”

“Well, I think we might have to do something to change that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it. Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!


	10. temperature play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 10 finally! Don’t worry, I’m not giving up on this series lol. I’ve been dealing with a lot of stuff in my personal life, but I'm back at it. Thank you all for being patient.

Zuko could tell Sokka was not feeling like himself. The Water Tribe Ambassador was always so happy and bubbly, even if he was tired, but today he came into their shared room without a single trace of his usual smile. Sokka’s shoulders were slumped over and his head hung down slightly. Zuko hated seeing him like this. He knew Sokka was given a lot more responsibility with his new position, but he hadn’t realized it had taken such a toll on him. 

“Hi, baby,” Zuko said, walking over to Sokka. “Are you feeling okay?”

Sokka shook his head and sighed. “Not really.”

Zuko pulled him into a hug. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He rubbed circles into Sokka’s back soothingly. Zuko felt the other shake his head. “Well, how about I make you feel better?”

Sokka pulled away from the hug, head tilted slightly. “How would you do that?”

The other smiled, a mischievous light in his eyes. “I’ll show you how.”

Zuko pushed Sokka onto the soft bed and sunk to his knees. He spread Sokka’s legs and began working on pulling his pants down. Sokka’s dick laid half hard in between his legs. Zuko began stroking it in his hand, occasionally dipping the pad of his thumb into the slit. 

Sokka watched as Zuko sat in between his legs, stroking his cock. He looked so sexy with his long hair loose and pale skin illuminated by the candles lighting the room. He was quickly getting hard from the feeling of Zuko’s hand around him. All of a sudden, he felt the temperature around his dick get hotter and hotter as Zuko jerked him off faster. 

Zuko was using his firebending. 

“Shit, Zuko,” Sokka breathed out. He was fully hard now. 

Zuko chuckled. “Does that feel good?” Sokka nodded rapidly in response. 

He pulled his hand away to add oil to it. Once his hand was back on Sokka’s dick, he made sure to make his hand even hotter. Wet sounds now filled the air as he jerked Sokka off.

Sokka was now thrusting up into his hand. The added wetness and heat made it almost feel like he was fucking Zuko’s ass instead of his hand. 

Zuko stroked him faster. He could tell Sokka was close to cumming. Sokka’s hips bucked wildly as he chased his release. 

“Fuck, I’m cumming, Zuko,” he warned. Getting a hand job had never felt this good before. This was nothing like the awkward experiences he had had with Suki. Sokka had never felt like this just from someone’s hand. Perks of being married to a firebender, he supposed.

With a final wet stroke of Zuko’s hand, Sokka came, his seed spilling all over Zuko’s fingers. Some even landed on his face, his tongue working to lap up the liquid. 

Sokka panted heavily above Zuko, his face flushed bright red. The other was in a similar state, his cheeks becoming red and dick clearly straining through his robes. 

Barely giving Sokka a chance to breathe, Zuko brought his mouth down onto the other’s dick, engulfing it in wet heat. Sokka hissed at the sensitive feeling. Having Zuko’s mouth around him after he just came was too much. He brought his hand up to Zuko’s head, fingers gently digging into the inky black strands.

Zuko swirled his tongue around the tip, his lips becoming red and swollen. He used his hand to continue jerking Sokka off, stroking him the opposite direction of his tongue. Zuko increased the temperature in his mouth and pulled off to blow hot sparks onto the tip of Sokka’s cock. 

“Fuck!” Sokka cried out. It felt so fucking good. Feeling the sparks against the sensitive tip of his dick was unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

Zuko’s mouth returned to Sokka’s cock, and he tongued at the slit before taking the rest into his mouth, swallowing him until he had reached the base of his dick. Zuko looked up at Sokka with lidded eyes, his mouth pressed against the soft curls of Sokka’s public hair. 

Sokka moaned at the view of Zuko’s swollen lips spread wide around his dick. Zuko felt so hot around him, he felt like he was melting. 

Zuko pulled his head back and began thrusting his mouth down onto Sokka, spit dribbling down his chin from the force of it. He made his mouth hotter and hotter as Sokka rocked his hips into him, fucking his mouth. Zuko hollowed his cheeks and moaned, the vibration making Sokka’s hips stutter. 

Everything Zuko did was sexy to Sokka. It was impossible to not just cum immediately when he was having sex with him. The way his long hair spilled messily over his shoulders. The way he made eye contact with Sokka while he lavished his dick with his tongue. The way his mouth felt so fucking hot around Sokka, it felt like he was fucking his hole. Everything was just so alluring to Sokka. 

Zuko placed one of his hands on Sokka’s naked thigh and lit a small flame under it, effectively burning him. Sokka yelped, the pain mixing with the intense pleasure he was feeling. He rocked his hips into Zuko once more before cumming down his throat, some of his seed escaping out the sides of Zuko’s mouth and onto his chin. The other continued sucking him through his orgasm, swallowing every last drop of cum. Sokka whined at the sensitivity and pulled Zuko off of him. 

Sokka fell back onto the bed, his mind blank. 

“Do you feel better now?” Zuko asked. 

Sokka had completely forgotten all about his terrible day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated and mean more to me than you know :)


	11. humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains dubious consent. If you feel that may bother you, do not read this. Also, this chapter has jetko as well as zukka. If you don’t like jet and zuko together, then don’t read this. Simple as that.

Sokka considered himself to be pretty good at reading people. That’s why he could so easily tell that Jet had a crush on Zuko. It was pretty obvious, considering the way Jet’s eyes always lingered on the other after he had walked away from a conversation. Or the way Jet would stare at the other’s ass as he walked back to his desk after using the copy machine. 

Sokka could also tell that Zuko loved the attention he got from Jet. He would get all blushy whenever the other would compliment him, or turn his eyes down to the floor shyly when he could feel Jet staring at him. Zuko would blush bright red when Jet made suggestive comments to him and tell him to knock it off, but he never made any real moves to stop his actions. Zuko never reported him to their company’s HR for commenting on how tight his ass looked that day or anything.

Now, all this was fine. It was normal for romances to spring up at work, especially mundane office jobs like the three of them worked. There was just one problem. Sokka was dating Zuko.

He didn’t take his boyfriend’s reactions to Jet too seriously. Zuko just loved getting attention. He did worry about Jet a little bit, but he figured the best way to move past this was to just face the issue head on. So, one day, Sokka walked into the break room to see Jet sitting alone and had a proposal for him. 

Sokka sat down at the empty chair next to Jet, the other looking up at him at his approach.

“You wanna fuck Zuko don’t you?”

Jet nearly choked on the water he had been drinking. Out of all the things Sokka could’ve said, he would not have expected that to be one of them. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jet stuttered. He knew he should’ve been less obvious with his attraction towards Zuko. 

“No, it’s okay. I’m not angry, really. In fact, I have a proposal for you,” Sokka returned.

Jet quirked an eyebrow up at him. “What kind of proposal?”

“I’ll let you fuck him. You have to let me watch, though.”

Okay, surely Jet hadn’t heard that right. Sokka was going to let him fuck his boyfriend? That didn’t make any sense.

“Wait, what? You’d let me have sex with your boyfriend?” he asked.

Sokka nodded. “Yeah. I know you want to. I know Zuko would want to as well, even if he’s too shy to say it.”

Jet leaned back in his chair. “You’re not bothered by that?”

The other shrugged. “Eh. I feel like the only way for you guys to get over this is to just get what you both want. So, are you in or not?”

Did Sokka really need to ask that? “Hell yeah, I’m in.” Jet replied.

“Awesome. Meet us at our place tomorrow night, then. I’ll text you the details.” Sokka got up from his chair. 

“Sounds good.”

Sokka looked him over once before walking out the break room, leaving Jet alone with his thoughts. 

~~~

Zuko couldn’t see anything beyond Sokka’s hands which were held over his eyes. All day, Sokka had been acting strange, so Zuko wasn’t too shocked when he said he had a surprise for him. He just had no clue what the surprise could possibly be. 

“All right, we’re here,” Sokka spoke, pulling his hands off of Zuko’s eyes. 

Zuko immediately recognized the fact that they were in Sokka’s bedroom. He wasn’t expecting to see Jet sitting on the bed, though.

“Surprise,” Jet said, sounding nervous.

Zuko looked at his boyfriend with confusion clear in his eyes. Why was Jet in his bedroom and what did this mean for the surprise?

“Surprise, baby. I know you and Jet both like each other, so I’m going to let him fuck you. But, don’t worry. I’ll be sitting right here watching the whole thing.” He gestured to the armchair next to the bed. 

Surely, Sokka wasn’t being serious, Zuko thought. 

“I don’t like Jet like that,” he said. “And why would I want to have sex with someone other than my boyfriend?”

“Hey, it’s okay, Zuko. Just relax,” Jet said now standing behind him. He brought his hands to Zuko’s hips and reached down into his pants, palming at his underwear clad dick. He was already starting to get hard.

Sokka moved to sit down on the chair, watching the scene unfold. Jet pushed Zuko down onto the bed and pulled his shirt and pants off. 

“W-wait!” Zuko protested. Everything was moving too fast, he didn’t even know what was happening. Jet began kissing his neck and sucking bite marks into the skin. Zuko looked over at Sokka, hoping he would see some kind of negative reaction, but Sokka just watched them with hungry eyes, unzipping his pants. 

Zuko’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Jet’s mouth trailing down his neck to his chest, leaving gentle kisses all the way. He brought his mouth to Zuko’s nipple, and flicked his tongue around it. Zuko bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. Jet pulled Zuko’s underwear down off his legs and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table. He squirted some onto his fingers and brought them down to Zuko’s hole, circling the rim. Zuko sucked in a breath as Jet’s fingers entered him.

Jet wiggled his fingers inside of Zuko, coaxing him to open up around him. He began thrusting them in and out, scissoring them to stretch Zuko out further. 

“How are you feeling, Zuko?” Jet asked. He watched as Zuko kept biting his lip with his eyes scrunched up. It was obvious he was trying to hide how he was feeling. Zuko didn’t answer him, and Jet decided to just let it slide. He knew Zuko would be making noise soon enough. 

Having decided Zuko was prepared enough, Jet pulled his fingers out. He took his own shirt and pants off and watched as Zuko’s hole clenched around nothing, aching to be filled with something once again. 

“Your hole looks so empty, Zuko. It’s almost begging to have something inside of it,” Jet teased. Zuko blushed at that, his arm coming up to cover his face in shame. Jet didn’t stop him. He wanted Zuko to feel ashamed of the fact that he was enjoying what he was feeling. 

He looked back at Sokka who was now lazily stroking his cock. Jet looked from him to Zuko, waiting for Sokka to let him know he could start. Sokka nodded his head at him once and Jet turned to line his cock up with Zuko’s hole. He had been waiting for this for so long; he couldn’t believe it was finally happening. 

Jet sunk his cock into Zuko, gritting his teeth at how tight the other felt. He slowly pushed it in all the way, allowing Zuko to adjust to his size. Once fully seated inside of the other, he stopped. Jet wanted to see Zuko beg for his cock. After a few moments of zero movement, Zuko pulled his arms off his face to look at Jet.

“Why aren’t you moving?” he asked softly. He was embarrassed, but he was already feeling so good, and he wanted to continue feeling good. He couldn’t deny how turned on this situation was making him feel. 

Jet smirked. “Do you want me to move? If you do, you’re gonna have to beg for it.”

Zuko whimpered. “No, I can’t do that. This is so embarrassing.”

“You’re right, this is embarrassing. It’s embarrassing that you’re on my cock right now when you’re not even dating me.” Jet rolled his hips once into Zuko, a surprised gasp leaving his mouth. He continued rolling his hips in short thrusts, never quit satisfying himself or, more importantly, Zuko. 

“Come on, baby. Beg for his cock,” Sokka spoke up. “We all know you’re a little slut at heart, there’s no reason in hiding it. Don’t you wanna feel good?”

Jet continued driving short thrusts into Zuko, loving the way his face got more red as he continued. 

“Mm, fine. Please, fuck me, Jet.” Zuko finally gave in. 

“You’re gonna have to be a little more convincing than that, Zuko,” Jet smirked wickedly. 

The other huffed in frustration. “Fuck me, please! I need your cock inside of me. I need you to mess up my insides. I don’t care how embarrassing this is, I just need you now!” Frustrated tears brimmed at his eyes. 

“That’s more like it.” Jet pulled his hips out and slammed back into Zuko, quickly setting a brutal pace. Zuko’s body jolted up with each thrust of Jet’s hips. 

Jet’s dick felt so good inside of him. Zuko wrapped his legs around the other, driving him even deeper inside his hole. Zuko’s arms clung around Jet’s shoulders, his nails scratching down his back. 

Jet didn’t think Zuko would act like this. “I didn’t peg you as being such a slut, Zuko. Moaning on some other man’s cock like a whore.” 

Shame burned throughout Zuko. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling like this, but he just couldn’t help it. Jet was pounding into him so good and saying such dirty things to him. He was embarrassed, but he loved it. Seeing Sokka jerk off to him fucking someone else didn’t help Zuko feel any less aroused, either. 

Sokka’s hand worked furiously around his dick. Zuko looked like he was completely losing himself in pleasure. He couldn’t even be mad that it was someone other than himself who was making him feel that way. Not when Zuko looked so sexy with his face bright red, moaning for more. 

“You’re acting like such a whore, Zuko. I can’t believe you’re enjoying this. You’re disgusting.” Sokka knew that was mean, but he wanted to see the reaction it would get from the other.

“No!” Zuko cried out. “I-I’m not disgusting!” 

He knew he was though. He was bringing his hips down onto Jet’s cock to meet his thrusts and push him in deeper. He was disgusting for enjoying this so much. 

Suddenly, Jet pulled out and pushed Zuko onto his stomach, pulling him up onto his knees by gripping his hips. He pistoned himself into Zuko’s sloppy hole even faster, the new angle causing him to hit his prostate dead on every time. 

Zuko saw stars with each snap of Jet’s hips. His eyes rolled back into his head at the brutal abuse Jet was delivering to his prostate. His cock hadn’t even been touched once, but he was going to cum soon. Precum leaked out of it and onto the bed. Zuko made eye contact with Sokka, his mouth opened in a moan as he watched the other stroke his cock. Staring at his boyfriend while another man fucked him made him feel so much more humiliated. He shouldn’t have been enjoying this as much as he was. 

An unexpected smack to his ass brought Zuko out of his reverie. He moaned loudly at the painful feeling. Jet continued smacking his ass as his thrusts started getting sloppier. Wanting Zuko to cum before him, Jet reached a hand under the other and jerked his dick off, his hand beginning to get covered in messy precum.

“Stop! I’m gonna cum!” Zuko warned. Waves of fire burned through him as he felt his balls tighten. Unable to contain himself any longer, he came all over Jet’s hand. Once he had finished, Jet took his hand away bringing it back to claw at Zuko’s hips. Something else was happening to Zuko, though. Before he could warn anyone what was about to happen, piss sprayed out of his dick, soaking the bed below him and pooling around the two of them.

Jet laughed in disbelief. “Did you just fucking piss yourself, Zuko? I can’t believe you’re that disgusting.”

White hot shame burned through Zuko. “N-no, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for it to happen!” This was the most humiliating experience of his life. He had pissed himself during sex. 

Seeing Zuko piss all over himself drew Jet over the edge. He stilled his hips in Zuko and came deep inside of him. He pulled out and let his cum run out of Zuko’s fucked out hole in thick globs. Sokka came shortly after that. 

The three of them laid in silence, catching their breath. 

“Wanna do this again some time?” Sokka asked, already knowing the answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me a comment letting me know what you thought!


	12. size difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a couple things. First, this contains a sexual relationship between a minor and an adult. I don’t really specify how old they are, but Zuko is definitely a lot younger than Sokka. Second, this contains dubious consent. If either of these things bother you, do not read this. Also, it’s not super clear at first but Zuko is half deer, half human. So, similar to a centaur, he’s a human on top and a deer on the bottom.

Zuko loved springtime. The flowers, the clear blue skies, the warm sun on his pale skin. Everything. He was so excited when spring finally rolled around and he and his herd were able to freely roam the meadow that they lived in, without having to deal with the snow.

He rushed out into the field, excited to finally be able to play outside again. 

“Can I go roam around, Mom?” he asked, approaching his mother. There was a wildflower field near a secluded part of the main river that he always loved to visit. He loved how beautiful the flowers always looked, but also how quiet and secluded the area was. Zuko would often go there just to clear his mind and be alone. 

Ursa pat the top of her son’s head, feeling the small horns that were beginning to grow in. She smiled to herself. Zuko was still so young; it would be a long time before he grew a full set of antlers and became a mature buck, capable of watching over their herd. 

“Sure, sweetie,” she replied. “Just don’t wander too far okay?”

Zuko nodded excitedly, his small tail wagging back and forth. “Don’t worry, Mom. I’ll be home before sunset!” He waved goodbye to her and took off towards the field he had missed so much. 

Once he had reached the field, he immediately began trotting around, sniffing all the flowers in front of him. They all smelled so good! Zuko decided to pick some out to bring back to his mom. He set to work picking out the prettiest, sweetest smelling flowers he could find. 

He was so busy with his task that he failed to notice someone approaching him. 

“What are you doing here?” a gruff voice from behind him asked. 

Zuko spun around, dropping the flowers he had been collecting. He turned to see the biggest centaur he had ever seen in his life. The half man half horse had to be at least seven feet tall, completely dwarfing Zuko, who was a measly three feet tall. The centaur wasn’t just tall though, he was extremely strong looking as well. His human half had large bulging arm muscles and pecs, as well as an impressive eight pack. His bottom half was just as large, muscles straining in his powerful legs. 

The centaur had grown impatient when Zuko didn’t answer him. “What are you doing here?” he repeated. “This is my territory, fawn.”

Zuko swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I-I’m sorry, s-sir. I just wanted to p-pick some flowers,” he answered honestly. The centaur was terrifying. He had no idea what he was going to do with him. “I’ve come h-here before, and I’ve never s-seen you.”

The centaur looked more angry as Zuko spoke. “Like I said, this is my territory. You shouldn’t be here.” He stepped closer to Zuko, his hooves stomping loudly on the ground below. 

Zuko looked to his right and left, looking for a way to escape. He quickly bolted to the left, trying to run as fast as possible. The centaur quickly caught up to him though, his legs much longer than Zuko’s. He grabbed Zuko by his hair and threw him over a fallen log, his ass and pussy exposed to the air. 

“I’m gonna make you regret doing that,” the centaur said. He spread Zuko’s legs apart, standing in between them. The deer turned around to see the centaur’s massive cock hanging hard between his legs. Zuko almost screamed at the sight of it. His cock had to be at least two feet long, not to mention how thick it looked. There was no way that was going to fit inside Zuko’s tiny pussy. Although he was terrified, he could feel slick drip down his thighs. 

“My name’s Sokka, by the way. Just so you know what to moan,” the centaur said. 

Zuko almost laughed at that. How was he going to be able to moan when he was about to be ripped in half by the largest dick he had ever seen in his life? 

Without any warning, Sokka rammed his cock fully into Zuko. The deer’s mouth opened in a silent scream, unable to let any sounds come out. Sokka’s dick had punched all the air out of him. His cunt was stretched so tight around the massive length. Slick gushed out around it, Zuko’s body betraying him. Sokka pulled out and slammed back in, his heavy balls loudly hitting the back of Zuko’s legs with each thrust. 

Zuko jolted forward each time Sokka slammed into him, his cock reaching all the way through Zuko’s stomach. If Sokka came inside of him, cum would surely shoot out of his mouth, Zuko thought to himself. The thought of that turned him on so much. He had been scared of the other at first, but after having his massive horse cock inside of him, Zuko had completely turned into a slut.

“Fuck me harder, Sokka!” he yelled. “My sloppy pussy wants more of your thick cock!” 

Each time Sokka dragged his cock in and out of Zuko’s cunt, the ribbed tip brushed against his clit, his legs twitching at the stimulation. The thick veins all along his cock clawed at Zuko’s insides. 

Sokka was so much bigger than the other, he wasn’t even able to touch Zuko with his hands. All he had to do was stand and drive his dick inside the other. Zuko felt like such a tight cock sleeve around Sokka. He felt far different from centaurs who were more or less around the same size as Sokka was. He had never before thought to fuck something so much smaller than him, but he couldn’t get enough of it. Sokka loved how he absolutely dwarfed Zuko in every way. He was sure he had ripped the other’s tiny pussy when he first pushed inside of him. He wanted to make sure Zuko never forgot how it felt to have his cock in him.

Zuko could feel his stomach bulging out each time Sokka thrust into him, and he moaned at the feeling. He wanted Sokka to pump him full of his cum and breed him, making him stomach even bigger. He wanted to feel Sokka for days even after they were done fucking. 

Zuko’s g-spot was abused with each push of Sokka’s hips and the feeling finally became too much. With his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his eyes fluttered shut, he came, slick squirting all over Sokka’s fat cock. His slick dribbled all over his own fur too, matting it. His pussy felt so sensitive from his orgasm, but Sokka didn’t let up at all, fucking him right through it. 

Sokka kept bucking his hips, his pace becoming more and more brutal. Zuko’s pussy felt so sloppy and wet, Sokka wanted to keep him as his own personal fucktoy forever. He would just leave Zuko on his stomach with his hips up so he could just shove his cock in whenever he felt like it. He’d completely disregard the young boy’s feelings and just use his body to get off. 

Sokka felt waves of fire burning through him, and he knew he was approaching his own orgasm. He pushed his cock into Zuko once more before his hips stilled. Thick bursts of cum shot out of him and into Zuko, filling up his womb and enlarging his stomach. 

Unlike Zuko's own kind, centaurs came for several minutes. So, Zuko laid there as more and more cum filled him up. He felt like he was going to burst, he was so full. Like, he had thought, Sokka had filled him up so much that cum shot out of his mouth. Zuko choked on the salty liquid, struggling to breathe. He moaned at the taste of it, though. 

Once Sokka had finished cumming, he started thrusting back in again. His large cock fucked his cum in and out of Zuko’s hole, thick globs of it pouring out of Zuko’s body and onto the grass below. 

Sokka continued fucking Zuko for hours, his stamina much better than Zuko’s. By the end, Zuko had cum so much he wasn’t even producing any more liquid. He just laid there and let the large centaur use his body. His stomach was now so large he looked pregnant, and he secretly hoped he was. He knew his body would never be the same again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave me a comment below letting me know your thoughts:))


	13. daddy kink

Sex with Zuko was amazing. He was always so tight around Sokka’s cock and gripped him so well. The firebender always looked so sexy to Sokka, but even more so when he was rocking his hips back onto Sokka, desperate for more. Sokka felt like Zuko wasn’t always satisfied, though. He made sure Zuko came each time, but Sokka felt like he always enjoyed himself more than the other. Their relationship was still extremely new, but he wanted to find out everything he possibly could about Zuko. 

That’s why, when things started to heat up in their shared tent after a long day, he decided to ask Zuko what he could do to fully satisfy him. 

Zuko squirmed uncomfortably under him. “What do you mean? You always satisfy me.”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “I can tell that I don’t, though. I know you enjoy having sex, but I feel like there’s something I could do to make you enjoy it more.”

“There’s really nothing,” Zuko said, unwilling to meet the other’s eyes. Why was Sokka asking him this now? 

Truth be told, there were things Zuko wanted to try out, but he was too afraid to ask for them. He was worried he would scare Sokka off, and make him think Zuko was a freak. Sokka was one of the best things that had happened to him, and he couldn’t afford to lose him.

“Just tell me, Zuko. I know there’s something you want. You’re not a very good liar.” As Sokka spoke, he began mouthing at Zuko’s neck, soft moans emitting from the other boy. It seemed this would be harder than he thought. 

Sokka sucked bite marks into Zuko’s neck, claiming him as his own. He licked soothingly at the mark he left and let his mouth trail down Zuko’s neck to his chest, leaving feather-like kisses behind. Zuko moaned at the feeling of Sokka’s mouth on him. Sokka tugged Zuko’s shirt open and lapped at one of his nipples with his tongue. His tongue swirled around the hard nub, sucking on it. 

“Please tell me what you want, Zuko. I wanna make you feel good,” Sokka said softly, looking up at his boyfriend. He brought his teeth around Zuko’s now swollen red nipple and bit at it gently, Zuko crying out in sensitivity. 

“Fuck! I can’t tell you what I want. It’s t-too embarrassing.” 

Now, they were getting somewhere. At least, Zuko had finally admitted that there was something he was wanting. Sokka continued trailing kisses down Zuko’s body, his hands working to pull his clothes off of him. He licked down Zuko’s navel, all the way down to his cock. Sokka sucked on the tip teasingly, causing Zuko’s legs to twitch. Sokka dipped his tongue into the slit, just the way he knew Zuko liked it. 

His hand jerked Zuko off as he sunk his mouth further down onto him, hallowing his cheeks. Precum flooded into Sokka’s mouth, Zuko clearly more turned on than he’d be willing to admit. Sokka looked up at Zuko as he bobbed his head down onto the other’s cock, his lips red and swollen with saliva. 

“Shit, Sokka,” Zuko whimpered. “I’m gonna cum.”

“It’s okay, baby. Cum in my mouth,” Sokka said. He began deep throating Zuko’s cock, moaning while he did so. The vibrations around Zuko sent shivers down his spine. He loved when Sokka did this. Gave him his full undivided attention and focused solely on giving him pleasure, not worrying about his own dick which was surely hard by now. 

Zuko thrusted his hips up into Sokka’s mouth, gagging the other. Sokka choked around him and the feeling of it had Zuko cumming down his throat. Sokka swallowed up all his seed and continued sucking on Zuko’s cock as he came down from his high. He wanted to make sure he had drained all the cum out of him. 

Zuko whined at the sensitivity. “It’s too much, Daddy.”

Sokka’s cock twitched in his pants as his mouth stilled around him. He looked up at Zuko to see that the other looked completely mortified, his face bright red. 

Not wanting to freak the firebender out, Sokka thought carefully about what he should say. 

“Daddy’s sorry, baby. He just likes seeing how sensitive he can make you.”

“Fuck,” he breathed softly. Zuko couldn’t believe he had called Sokka Daddy. He had been so careful to hide this secret from him, but he had just exposed himself like an idiot. Sokka didn’t seem to mind it, though, so Zuko figured he would just go all the way and give in it to his fantasies. 

“Do you want Daddy to fuck you now?” Sokka asked. He couldn’t deny how hard he was getting at hearing Zuko call him Daddy. He supposed he should’ve expected Zuko would have a daddy kink, considering the issues he had with his father. 

Zuko nodded rapidly. “Please.”

How could Sokka deny him when he asked so nicely?

Sokka quickly pulled his own shirt and pants off. He brought his fingers to Zuko’s mouth and stuck them inside. Zuko moaned, laving his tongue over them and making eye contact with Sokka. He swirled his tongue around the digits, thrusting his mouth down onto them as if they were a cock. He kept bringing his mouth down onto them until he gagged himself, his eyes crossing and spit dribbling out of his mouth. 

“Good boy, Zuko,” Sokka praised. “You’re such a good boy for gagging yourself on Daddy’s fingers.”

Zuko whined at that, his legs crossing as his dick got hard once again. Sokka pulled his hand out of Zuko’s mouth, a line of spit coming out with them. 

Sokka positioned himself in between Zuko’s legs and brought his now wet fingers to Zuko’s hole, circling the rim teasingly. He pushed two inside slowly, loving how tight Zuko felt around the digits. He thrusted them in, quickly picking up speed. Zuko whimpered with each jab of Sokka’s fingers inside of him. They felt so good, but he needed more. 

“Daddy, I want your cock. Please,” he begged. He needed Sokka’s thick cock inside of him. Zuko felt so good now that he was able to truly be himself. 

Zuko’s pleads went straight to Sokka’s dick. This was what had been missing from their sex life. He regretted not finding out about this sooner. 

“All right, baby. Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you.” Sokka grabbed his dick and lined it up with Zuko’s hole. It clenched around nothing from the loss of Sokka’s fingers, inviting him in. 

Sokka buried his dick inside the other, his walls clenching tightly around him from the lack of preparation. He stayed seated inside Zuko, letting him get adjusted. Once Zuko’s face had stopped scrunching up with pain, he figured he was good to go. Sokka snapped his hips in and out of the other, watching Zuko’s facial expressions carefully.

“Yes! Fuck me harder, Daddy!” This was what Zuko had been craving. This was what he needed. He needed someone he could depend on, someone who could fill the emptiness he felt inside his heart. Tears began brimming his eyes at the thought. Sokka was meant for him. 

Sokka continued his thrusts into Zuko’s hole and watched as tears lined his eyes. 

“Are you okay, Zuko?” he asked, not bothering to slow his thrusts. 

Zuko nodded. “Yes, Daddy.” He truly meant it too. Sokka was making him feel so good. His cock hit his prostate each time and filled his hole so well. Sokka wasn’t small by any means, but he also wasn’t so big that it was uncomfortable. He was completely perfect for Zuko. Even more so now that he was comfortable with Zuko calling him Daddy. 

Zuko looked so beautiful under Sokka. He was making his dick feel amazing. He felt so tight and hot around him. More importantly, he marveled at how beautiful Zuko was. Sokka couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to be with him. Even though he was arguably less powerful than Zuko, Sokka wanted to protect him and keep him safe. He realized now that Zuko had never been a villain, even when he was trying to capture Aang. He had always been just a scared little kid who needed love. Who needed a Daddy. And Sokka was overjoyed at the thought of being able to provide Zuko with those things. 

Sokka’s thrusts started getting less accurate as he could feel himself reach his orgasm. “Daddy’s close,” he warned. Heat pooled low in his abdomen as he watched Zuko move his hips back onto Sokka, fucking himself onto the other.

“M-me too, Daddy.” Zuko had never experienced sex like this. He was so happy he got to call Sokka his. 

Zuko felt electricity shoot throughout his body as he came. “Daddy!” he cried out. Cum shot out of his cock and onto his stomach. Sokka pistoned his hips faster and faster before he finally came as well, his seed spraying deep inside Zuko, painting his walls white. 

Sokka reluctantly pulled out of Zuko and grabbed a towel, wiping all the cum off of the firebender. Once they were both clean, he laid beside Zuko and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“How was that, babe?” Sokka asked.

Zuko took a moment to reply, seemingly still lost in the pleasure he had felt. “So good,” he said, his words slurring slightly. “Thank you for doing that and not being weirded out.”

Sokka stroked Zuko’s hair and pressed more kisses to his face. “There was nothing weird about that. I want you to feel good, and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make you feel that way.”

Zuko whined and buried his face into Sokka’s neck. He still wasn’t used to hearing such nice things being said about him. 

“I love you,” Zuko whispered softly. 

Sokka smiled. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really liked writing this. Zuko is one of my favorite characters of all time from any work and he means so much to me. I love him so much uwu he just needs someone to love him. Anyway, if you enjoyed please leave me a comment letting me know your thoughts.


	14. glory hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not given up on this series! I’ve been dealing with a lot in my personal life, and had a serious lack of inspiration, but I’m doing better now. I’m not gonna be able to finish this by the end of October, so I’m gonna continue it on into November. I probably won’t post every day, but I will definitely keep posting. Thank you all for being patient, and I hope you enjoy!

Sokka had always heard the rumor about the second floor bathroom in the science building of his high school, but he never really believed it. There wouldn’t be a glory hole in a school bathroom, right? 

Well, it turned out that the rumors were true. The old fluorescent lights overhead flickered, flies buzzing around them. It was no wonder no one used this bathroom anymore. At least not for normal bathroom things. Sokka walked into the first stall and looked at the hole skeptically. What were the odds someone would be in here at the same time as he was? Also, none of this seemed very sanitary. He guessed that shouldn’t really be his biggest concern, though. 

To Sokka’s surprise, he heard someone walk into the bathroom and enter the stall next to him. The sight of a mouth by the hole filled his vision. He couldn’t tell who the person was or even what their gender was. Their lips did look soft and pouty, though. 

Before he could change his mind, Sokka undid the button and unzipped his pants. He took his cock out of his underwear and stroked himself to half hardness. He figured that’d be good enough. The thought of receiving a blow job from someone he didn’t know in a dirty bathroom excited him. He had never done anything like this before. 

Sokka slipped his cock through the hole, the person on the other end spitting on their hand before grabbing it. The added wetness and warm heat from their hand felt so good around his dick. The person had such soft hands, and they stroked his dick methodically, fingertip digging into the slit occasionally. 

“Fuck, that feels good,” he moaned. The person’s hand stopped momentarily, but then picked up speed. A hot tongue soon found its way to the tip of his cock, lapping at the precum. 

~~~

When Zuko had decided to make his way to the glory hole for the third time this week, he didn’t expect his crush of all people to be there. 

He had had a crush on Sokka for so long, and now here he was, sucking his dick. It was a dream come true for Zuko. It was a shame he couldn’t see Sokka’s face, though. But, he figured anonymity would be better, ultimately. Sokka didn’t really know him, but Zuko still didn’t want him to find out that he was the one on the other side of the glory hole. 

Zuko swirled his tongue around the tip of Sokka’s dick, savoring the flavor of it. He smelled and tasted so sweaty and musky, Zuko loved it. He wanted more of Sokka’s cock inside of him, wanted everything Sokka had to offer. 

He licked up and down the sides of his cock, letting his tongue run over the prominent veins. Zuko continued stroking Sokka with his hand while he did so. His mouth made its way down to the other’s balls, and he sucked at one hesitantly. The action earned a groan from Sokka. Zuko licked at them more confidently, Sokka’s reaction spurring him on. 

Zuko’s thumb continuously rubbed at the head of Sokka’s dick, while his mouth worked down below. Spit was beginning to drip down from Zuko’s chin. He pulled his mouth away and came back up to push the entirety of Sokka’s length into his mouth. The other was so big, Zuko’s swollen red lips stretched tight around the girth. Tears formed in Zuko’s eyes from the feeling of Sokka’s cock hitting the back of his throat, his gag reflex being triggered. Sokka filled him up so well; his mouth felt so impossibly full.

Sokka pulled his hips back and snapped them back in, choking Zuko with each sharp thrust. Zuko’s throat closed tight around him each time he choked, the tightness feeling amazing around Sokka’s cock. He had gotten blowjobs from other people and used fleshlights before, but nothing compared to the way he was feeling at that moment.

Zuko palmed at his erection through his pants as Sokka fucked his mouth. The other was fucking his mouth so quickly and with such force that Zuko’s face painfully hit against the wall that separated them. He didn’t care though. Not when he was able to gag on Sokka’s thick cock like this. 

The other’s thrusts grew sloppier and less aggressive. Zuko used the opportunity to take back some control and set his own pace. He hallowed his cheeks and thrusted down onto Sokka, moaning while he did so. 

“Shit, baby. I can feel you moaning on my dick. Feels so fucking good,” Sokka grunted. 

That pushed Zuko over the edge. The hand rubbing at his dick sped up as he continued choking himself on Sokka’s cock, making sure to continue to moan. Zuko came in his pants, an uncomfortable sticky feeling coming over him. He sucked harder at Sokka, wanting to make the other boy cum. 

Feeling bold, Zuko murmured, “Your cock tastes so good.” 

It was true. Zuko had never tasted anything better, he thought to himself as he rubbed his tongue around the head of Sokka’s dick. If Zuko could have this dick in his mouth all the time, he would. It felt so good to have something this big in his mouth. Sokka’s natural pheromones were like a drug to Zuko. The sweat and stench only made him more delicious. He couldn’t wait to taste his cum. 

“Ah, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Sokka warned.

His dick felt so good. Hearing the person say how good his cock tasted turned him on so much. He hadn’t even paid attention to what their voice sounded like, he was too lost in his own pleasure. Their tongue rubbed against the underside of his dick so smoothly. Sokka had felt a little bad about deepthroating when he didn’t even know if this person could take it, but quickly changed his mind when he felt how tight their throat got around him. Their mouth had such a vice-like grip on him. 

Sokka sloppily thrusted his hips once more before he pushed his dick as far in as it would go and came, his seed shooting straight down their throat. 

Hot, salty cum filled Zuko’s mouth. The taste was better than anything he ever could have imagined. Sokka’s cum was so thick and hot, Zuko could feel it filling up his stomach. He wanted more. 

Seeming to hear Zuko’s thoughts, Sokka asked, “Is it okay if I piss in you?”

“Yes! Please!” Zuko cried out. 

He couldn’t believe it. He was going to be nothing more than a human toilet for Sokka. Zuko couldn’t have asked for anything better. He didn’t want to be treated as a person. He wanted Sokka to treat him like an object and use him however he wanted, without thinking of Zuko’s wants or needs. He wanted every filthy thing Sokka had to offer. 

Warm piss entered Zuko’s mouth, and he struggled to swallow all of it. A mixture of saliva, cum, and piss dribbled out of the sides of his mouth as he swallowed up all the hot liquid. After a while, remnants of cum continued to shoot out, followed by the occasional trickle of piss. Zuko sucked at Sokka’s cock, determined to drain him of every last drop. Every part of his dick tasted amazing to Zuko. 

Sokka had grown soft again, but the other continued lapping at his dick. He hissed in sensitivity and reluctantly pulled his dick from the other’s warm mouth. Sokka panted and looked down at the hole, still only able to see a mouth. He briefly thought about walking to the other side of the wall and finding out who gave him the best blowjob he had ever received, but decided against it. It was for the best he didn’t know their identity. He did want to have another experience with them, though. 

“Can I meet you tomorrow at the same time?” He hoped they would say yes.

To Sokka’s delight, he saw their mouth move up and down as the person nodded their head. He tucked his dick back into his pants and zipped them up again. He spared one more glance at the hole and walked out of the bathroom.

Zuko couldn’t believe his luck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	15. first time

“It’s really not that big of a deal, Zuko.” Sokka leaned against the wall of Zuko’s chambers and crossed his arms lazily. He looked at the other boy with one eyebrow quirked up. 

“It is to me!” Zuko replied exasperatedly. He flopped backward onto his bed to avoid having to look at Sokka any longer. “You just don’t get it. I can’t really expect you to get it, though, I guess.”

A smile pulled on Sokka’s lips as he looked at his friend. “Yeah, I mean I’m not a virgin, so I definitely cannot relate to you, like at all.”

Zuko sat up and shot Sokka a fiery look. “You don’t have to rub it in, you know. But, yes, you can’t understand. Because you’re not a virgin, and you’re also not about to become Fire Lord.”

The other sighed. “Dude, no one will care if the Fire Lord is a virgin. Where did you even get that idea?”

The firebender threw an arm over his own face. “Ugh, I don’t know. Inside, I know no one cares, but I can’t help but think it’s lame. Not to mention the fact that I’m already eighteen.”

Sokka huffed. “You’re still young. Not everyone can be as cool as me and lose it at fifteen, you know.” Zuko didn’t remove his arm, but Sokka could tell the boy was scowling.

“You’re not helping.”

Sokka gasped in mock offense. “How dare you! I’m the most helpful person in the entire world.” 

Zuko didn’t say anything. 

Maybe Sokka should be a little nicer to him. It seemed like Zuko genuinely thought it was lame that he was still a virgin. 

“Well, have you had any kind of sexual experience with another person? Not necessarily full blown sex, but like a hand job or something?” Sokka asked.

“No,” Zuko answered meekly. 

Sokka stayed silent for a moment. What if he took Zuko’s virginity? He thought Zuko was obnoxiously handsome. They had become best friends, and he cared deeply about the other boy, so maybe it wouldn’t be that big of a deal.

“I could help you out if you wanted,” he proposed. 

Zuko sat up from where he was and looked Sokka in the face. “Are you being serious?”

Sokka nodded. He couldn’t back out now. 

The other boy’s face lit up in a rare smile. “You’d really do that for me, Sokka?” Zuko asked.

Sokka’s face turned red as he rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Yes, I’d do it for you. We’re friends, right?” Zuko nodded excitedly. “Now stop being so excited, you’re freaking me out.”

It was Zuko’s turn to blush. “Sorry. I’m just glad I won’t be a virgin Fire Lord.”

The Water Tribesman rolled his eyes and walked over to the other, sitting down next to Zuko on his large bed. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Sokka asked softly, the change in atmosphere apparent. 

Zuko’s eyes flicked down to Sokka’s lips. “Mai and I kissed a couple times. It was always short, though. It felt awkward since, you know, we’re both gay and stuff.”

Sokka secretly adored how awkward Zuko could be. 

“Well, I’m gonna give you a real kiss now, okay?”

Zuko’s eyes widened as Sokka leaned in close and cupped the boy’s cheek with his hand. He closed the rest of the space between them and placed a kiss on Zuko’s lips. They pulled apart and Sokka stared into the other’s golden eyes. 

“Can I keep going?” he asked. 

In response, Zuko pulled Sokka back in, catching him off guard. Zuko moved hesitantly, unsure of himself. They continued lightly kissing, their mouths moving together in an unhurried manner, Zuko placing his hands on Sokka’s broad shoulders. After a while, Sokka placed a hand over the other’s crotch, rubbing it teasingly, Zuko gasping in surprise. Sokka pulled back from their kiss and touched his forehead to Zuko’s. The two breathed in each other’s hot breath, the sensation almost dizzying. 

“Is this alright?” Sokka questioned as he slipped his hand inside his Zuko’s pants and began stroking the boy’s unclothed cock. 

The firebender whined as Sokka rubbed persistently at the head of his dick. He stroked his hand down the length of Zuko’s dick, twisting his hand occasionally whenever Zuko whined especially loud. Precum leaked from the tip of his dick as Sokka’s soft hands stroked Zuko faster. Sokka watched as a red blush bloomed on Zuko’s normally pale cheeks and his eyebrows scrunched up. Zuko leaned further against Sokka and let out shaky breaths. His breaths had unconsciously become more hot as Sokka’s hand worked faster, sparks periodically being let out of Zuko’s mouth. 

“Sokka,” he keened. “I think I’m gonna cum soon.” Feeling embarrassed, Zuko bit his lip to stop any more moans from coming out. It had only been a few minutes and he was already about to cum. 

Sokka placed a kiss against Zuko’s forehead. He loved watching his best friend come undone. The firebender was always so tightly wound, it was amazing to see all of that melt away and watch him let his guard down.

He thumbed at the slit, more precum leaking out and wetting his finger. He spread the wetness further down Zuko’s dick, slightly tightening his grip each time he reached the base. 

“It’s alright, cum whenever you want. You can cum on my hand, I don’t mind,” Sokka reassured his friend. 

Zuko started bucking his hips up into the other’s hand, moans threatening to slip from his mouth. Sokka reconnected their lips, and licked along Zuko’s bottom lip. The other opened his mouth in a moan and Sokka used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Zuko let out a muffled noise of surprise as Sokka rolled his hot tongue over Zuko’s own and sucked it into his mouth. 

A pressure that had been building up in Zuko’s stomach was about to be released. He had never been kissed like this before, and he certainly had never had someone else’s hand on his dick before. The callouses on Sokka’s large hands scratched at Zuko’s cock in a way that should have been painful, but surprisingly wasn’t. If anything, they made the pleasure that much better. 

Sokka pulled his mouth away from Zuko’s, a line of saliva hanging off of Zuko’s tongue. He gripped Sokka’s shoulders tighter and continued thrusting his hips up. With a moan, Zuko came, cum shooting out onto Sokka’s hand. Zuko’s hips stilled as short bursts of cum kept painting the other’s hand white. 

Once Zuko had stopped cumming, Sokka withdrew his hand and brought it to his own mouth, licking it clean. Zuko looked at the other with heavy lidded eyes, the sight more erotic than he had imagined. Sokka swirled his tongue around his fingers, watching Zuko. 

He brought his now clean hand away from his mouth. “You taste good,” he told Zuko. 

Zuko’s eyes scrunched up as he leaned his head into Sokka’s shoulder. “You can’t say stuff like that,” he muttered. “It’s too embarrassing.”

Sokka threaded his fingers in the other’s hair. “Really? I jerked you off and made out with you, but you’re embarrassed by me licking up your cum?” he teased. “You sure are strange.”

“Ugh, shut up,” Zuko said against Sokka. 

They sat in a silence for a little while as Zuko came down from his high, his breathing getting steady again. Looking down, he noticed Sokka’s dick bulging out through his pants. It looked uncomfortable, Sokka’s pants seemed too tight now. Zuko put a hand over Sokka’s clothed dick and palmed at it curiously. The other let out a low groan in response and put a hand over Zuko’s own, stopping him.

“I-I wanna help you out too,” Zuko said, his eyes a blazing fire.

Sokka smiled softly. “It’s okay. This is about you. Do you wanna keep going further?”

The Water Tribesman almost couldn’t believe his friend was offering to give him a hand job. The whole thing was admittedly strange. Friends didn’t really fuck each other, did they? Well, maybe some did. Maybe they could keep this a regular thing. Sokka secretly hoped this wouldn’t be the last time he and Zuko had sex.

“Yeah, let’s keep going,” Zuko replied. “We haven’t gotten to, you know, like, real sex yet.” He felt his face heat up at his own awkwardness. 

Sokka pulled his own shirt off and took his hair out of its ponytail, his brown hair tumbling down to frame his face. Zuko watched his best friend closely. Had Sokka always been this muscular? The other boy had really filled out since Zuko first met him. He was no longer the scrawny bumbling boy who could barely use a sword. 

“Are you gonna take your clothes off too, or am I the only one who’s gonna be naked?” Sokka asked, pulling Zuko out of his thoughts. 

Zuko shook his head lightly. “No, sorry. I’m just a little distracted.” He worked to pull his own shirt and pants off. 

“Aw, are you nervous?” Sokka teased, pinching the other boy’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

Zuko swatted Sokka’s hand away. “Shut up. I’m not nervous, alright? Let’s just do this.” He actually was nervous, but Sokka didn’t need to know that. 

“How… how do you want me?” Zuko asked. He felt way too exposed sitting in front of Sokka completely naked, the boy’s eyes trailing over his body.

Sokka pulled his eyes away from Zuko’s body and brought them back up to his face. “Uh, just lay on your back. That’ll probably be the most comfortable.”

Zuko leaned back on his bed, his head meeting the pillow. He still felt bad that Sokka hadn’t come yet. His erection was still present through his pants.

“There’s oil over there,” Zuko told Sokka, pointing to the table next to his bed. 

Sokka grabbed the bottle of oil and brought it back to where Zuko was, taking note of the fact that it was half empty. That meant Zuko masturbated, right? He wondered if Zuko had ever put his fingers inside of himself, or if he only touched his dick. Sokka wanted to see Zuko fingering himself open, his long slender fingers pumping in and out. He wondered what Zuko thought about when he did that. 

Pulling himself out of his own thoughts, Sokka nudged Zuko’s legs open, kneeling in between them. The boy’s cock was hard once again, the tip bright red. Sokka poured some of the oil over his middle finger, making sure to completely coat it. He didn’t want to hurt Zuko. 

“Have you fingered yourself before?” Sokka questioned, his lubed finger teasing at Zuko’s rim. 

Zuko covered his face partially as he looked down at the other boy. “Y-yeah, I have. My fingers don’t really satisfy me, though. I feel like they’re too skinny.” Zuko wasn’t sure why he felt embarrassed telling Sokka that he masturbated. The other was literally about to put his dick inside of him. All shame should have gone out the window by now. It dawned on Zuko that he hadn’t fully realized what he was getting himself into when Sokka offered to take his virginity. This was what he wanted, though. He was glad Sokka would be the one to take his innocence. The thought of that set a fire low in Zuko’s stomach. 

Sokka pushed his finger past the tight rim of Zuko’s hole, making sure to watch the expression on the other boy’s face. He slowly thrusted the finger in and out, letting Zuko get used to the stretch. He was tighter than Sokka had been expecting. It would probably take three or four fingers to get him stretched well enough to take Sokka’s cock. He continued slowly adding more of his finger in until it was able to push in all the way, Sokka’s palm now meeting Zuko’s ass.

Sokka pumped the finger inside of the other, feeling the tight stretch around it. “Are you doing okay?”

Zuko’s face was beet red. “I-I’m fine,” he stuttered. “You can add more.”

Now having confirmation that Zuko was okay, Sokka poured more oil on his index and ring fingers. He pushed in the index finger, meeting some resistance. Zuko whined at the addition, pain present on his face. He bit his lip as he tried to relax, Sokka’s thick finger making its way inside of him.

“You have to relax. You’re too tense, and it’s causing you to be tighter,” Sokka stated. 

“It’s a little hard to relax with two fingers up your ass, you know,” Zuko quipped, his hands clutching at his sheets.

Sokka let out a small laugh at Zuko’s sass. Even in a situation like this, the firebender still managed to be snarky. He leaned down to engulf Zuko’s hard dick in his mouth, hoping to distract him from the pain he was feeling. Sokka ran his tongue along the sides of Zuko’s cock while he pushed his index finger in deeper. Bobbing his mouth down along the length, he began thrusting his two fingers in and out of the other’s hole, the stretch becoming easier as Zuko loosened up. 

Zuko moaned above Sokka, watching the other boy take his cock in his mouth with ease. The heat of Sokka’s tongue rolling around the sensitive tip of Zuko’s dick distracted him from the intrusion below. Sokka thrusted his fingers in faster, hitting deeper inside of Zuko until he found the boy’s prostate. Zuko cried out at the pleasurable feeling, his dick twitching inside of Sokka’s mouth, precum coating his taste buds. 

Sokka pulled off Zuko’s dick with a wet pop and added his ring finger inside the other. He crooked his fingers up until he hit the bundle of nerves inside the firebender, making sure to hit it each time his fingers entered Zuko. The pale boy had his head thrown back, moans spilling past his lips as his prostate was repeatedly abused by the other. 

“Sokka,” he moaned, his legs beginning to twitch. “Stop, I-I think I’m gonna cum again.”

“Hmm,” Sokka hummed. He scissored his middle and index fingers as he continued shoving them in the other’s hole, feeling the boy’s velvety walls around him. “You’re gonna cum again already? That was pretty quick. Why don’t you hold off until I get my cock inside you?”

Zuko groaned. He didn’t know if he could hold it in, his balls beginning to draw tight as more and more heat built up inside him. “I can’t. Please, let me cum,” he cried, looking down at Sokka. 

Sokka’s cock twitched in his pants. He didn’t expect Zuko to beg him. He felt bad teasing the other, but hearing Zuko beg flipped a switch in his brain. He wanted to continue hearing Zuko’s begging. Sokka was glad Zuko felt the need to ask him for permission to cum. He liked feeling like he had some kind of control over the other. 

Deciding to be nice, Sokka said, “Alright, Zuko, you can cum.” 

Sokka let his pinky finger join the other three already inside Zuko. He watched as nearly his whole hand disappeared inside Zuko’s small hole, the rim red and puffy around the intrusion.

“Fuck!” Zuko yelled as he felt a fourth finger enter him. Sokka’s fingers were about the same length as his own, but they felt so much thicker. Having four fingers inside of him almost felt like having a cock inside of himself. Tears formed in Zuko’s eyes from the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. Sokka’s fingers felt so fucking good. Zuko’s own didn’t even compare. He couldn’t believe he had been missing out on this feeling. 

Sokka looked at the other’s blissed out face with hungry eyes. Pride swelled within him as he realized _he_ was the one making Zuko feel this way. Not anyone else. Sokka was making the future Fire Lord cum on his thick fingers.

As Sokka stabbed at the other’s prostate once more, Zuko came, moaning and white seed spilling all over his own stomach. Sokka continued his short thrusts as Zuko’s body shook, his orgasm wracking through him. He felt a tear slip down his cheek as he steadied his breaths, the feeling of Sokka still inside him registering in his brain. He whined at the sensitivity of it. 

“Stop,” Zuko slurred. “It’s too sensitive.” He weakly nudged at Sokka’s arm with his leg.

Finally, Sokka pulled out his hand, fingers glistening from the oil.

“Sorry,” Sokka said, not sounding very apologetic. “Do you need a break before we start up again?”

Zuko felt his eyes threaten to close. He felt so good. “Hm, I’m alright. I don’t know if I’ll be able to cum again, though. If I do, I doubt anything will come out.”

The other rubbed Zuko’s leg comfortingly, feeling the short hairs on his soft skin. “That’s okay. I feel like I’ve been a little too hard on you, considering it’s your first time.” Truth was, Sokka didn’t want to stop making Zuko feel good. He wanted to give him as much pleasure as Zuko desired and then some. 

“I’m fine, really, just tired. I’ve seriously enjoyed everything so far. I hate to admit it, but you’re good.”

It was Sokka’s turn to blush. “W-well, I’m glad I’m making you feel good.” That was a nice boost to his ego. “Ready to keep going?”

Zuko nodded, his eyelids looking heavy. Sokka shucked off his pants and underwear, his achingly hard dick finally free. He saw Zuko’s eyes widen slightly at the sight of Sokka’s cock curving up towards his stomach. Sokka poured more oil on his hand and coated his dick with it. He then settled back in between Zuko’s thighs, the boy beneath him placing his hands on Sokka’s shoulders and his legs wrapping around Sokka, almost pushing his cock inside himself. 

Sokka slid his dick into the other’s hole, groaning at the way Zuko clenched around him so tightly. The boy felt so hot around him as he bottomed out, his hips connecting with Zuko’s ass. 

Zuko’s breathing became heavy again as he felt Sokka’s thick cock fill him up. He felt so full, the other’s cock so large inside his small hole. Now, he understood why Sokka used four fingers to loosen him up. His cock filled him up so well. 

“Shit, Zuko,” Sokka breathed, slowly pulling his dick back out. “How are you still so tight?” His hips pushed back in, keeping a slow pace. He methodically thrusted in and out, his thrusts short. Sokka wanted to drag the whole thing out for as long as possible.

Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka’s shoulders, and dug his heels into the boy’s lower back, trying to push him in deeper. “Come on, go faster,” he huffed, feeling impatient. He wanted to feel Sokka’s cock pounding away at him. 

“I wanna tease you just a little more, okay? But, maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll change my mind.” Sokka said. He continued slowly rolling his hips, his dick never quite as deep inside Zuko as either of them wanted. Sokka enjoyed the frustrated look on Zuko’s face, his eyebrows drawn tight and mouth opened slightly. Sokka wanted to hear Zuko beg again. He could tolerate feeling unsatisfied if it meant he could hear Zuko cry for his cock. 

The firebender let his hands warm up to an almost uncomfortably hot temperature on Sokka’s shoulders. “Ugh, come on. Fuck me, Sokka! Maybe I should’ve asked someone else to fuck me. I’m sure plenty of other people would want to take the Fire Lord’s innoce-” Zuko stopped talking as Sokka suddenly started drilling his hips into him, his cock hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Zuko cried out at the feeling, his nails digging into Sokka’s broad shoulders and scratching, leaving red marks all along them. Every single thrust of Sokka’s hot cock left him breathless, the force knocking all of the wind out of him. He watched Sokka grit his teeth as a look of concentration settled onto his face. His heavy balls slapped against Zuko’s ass each time he pistoned his hips inside the other. Zuko’s body was moved further up his bed as Sokka’s cock was rammed into him. Zuko held on tight as Sokka abused the other’s hole, thrusting his hips in over and over again, never once slowing his pace. 

Sokka lowered his head down to connect his mouth to Zuko’s pale neck and licked at the skin, tasting Zuko’s sweat. He sucked his mouth around the skin and sunk his teeth in hard, earning a moan from Zuko. Sokka pulled back and licked over the bite mark. He continued driving his cock his harder as his mouth worked its way up Zuko’s neck, leaving a trail of light kisses behind. Sokka felt Zuko’s golden eyes on him as he kissed the boy’s neck. Zuko brushed away some stray strands of hair that had fallen into Sokka’s eyes. The action felt almost too intimate to Sokka, his heart beginning to do strange things. He looked up to see Zuko’s eyes flutter shut as a moan left his soft lips. Zuko was too beautiful for his own good.

“I’m gonna cum soon,” Sokka warned the other. He would’ve liked to last longer, but it was just impossible with the way Zuko sucked his cock into his body so well. He looked down at Zuko, watching the way short breathy moans slipped out of his mouth.

“Ah! Y-you feel so good, Sokka,” Zuko whined. “You fill me up so well. So fucking deep inside me, fuck.” As best he could in his tired state, Zuko pushed his hips up to meet Sokka’s thrusts. He struggled to match the rough pace Sokka had set, but still enjoyed the feeling. His own cock was surprisingly hard again, and Zuko felt waves building up inside of him, threatening to be released. 

Coils of pleasure rushed through Sokka’s body. He wasn’t going to last much longer. “You’re amazing,” he praised. “Your body is sucking me in so deep, Zuko.” He thrusted in faster, Zuko’s body shaking from the force. The boy’s grip on his shoulders tightened, heat releasing out from his palms and burning Sokka. He hissed in pain, but didn’t tell Zuko to stop. It seemed like Zuko wasn’t even aware of what he was doing. He looked so fucked out with his mouth hanging open in a silent moan and eyes fluttering. Sokka enjoyed the burn he felt, and enjoyed having the knowledge that he was fucking Zuko so well he made the boy firebend unconsciously. 

Sokka slammed his hips hard against Zuko’s prostate and came, his hot semen completely filling up the other. Zuko’s own dick began spurting out small bursts of cum from the feeling of Sokka’s seed deep inside of him. More cum shot out of Sokka’s length as he rolled his hips in the other, marking him up. Zuko’s body arched off his bed as his legs twitched, his third orgasm of the night hitting him hard. Again, tears rolled down his cheeks from the overwhelming feeling of his orgasm. Sokka kissed his cheeks, catching his salty tears as he came down from his high, his cock growing soft again. 

The Water Tribesman pulled his hips away from Zuko, the boy’s arms and legs slowly releasing him. Cum poured out of his wrecked hole and gathered beneath him. Zuko groaned as he felt the heat of Sokka’s body move away from him. He looked up at Sokka with sadness clear in his eyes. 

Understanding Zuko without him even having to speak, Sokka said, “I’m gonna go get a towel to clean you off. I’ll be right back, don’t worry.” He got up from the bed and walked to a table in Zuko’s large bedroom that had a small basin of water on it and a pile of towels set out next to it. He grabbed one of the towels and dipped it in the warm water and joined Zuko back on the bed. Sokka returned to see Zuko with three fingers shoved inside his ass. He raised an eyebrow up at the boy.

“I’m trying to keep your cum inside me,” Zuko explained breathlessly. “Feels so good.”

Fuck. Sokka was going to get hard again. He came inside his best friend, and now said best friend was plugging up his ass with his fingers to keep his cum in him. 

“Zuko, come on. I gotta clean you.” Sokka rationed. He wouldn’t mind seeing Zuko stuffed full of his cum, but he knew Zuko would be regretting the decision in the morning. He ran the towel over Zuko’s stomach, wiping away the boy’s own dried cum. Sokka quickly wiped off his dick and then pulled Zuko’s hand away from his hole. The firebender whined, but relented. Sokka cleaned up the cum around his ass and pushed a finger inside to coax out some of the cum. Zuko’s legs kicked out slightly at the feeling. Once clean, Sokka set the towel down back on the table and joined Zuko under the blankets of his bed.

“So, how was it?” Sokka asked, pulling Zuko in close to his chest.

Zuko wrapped his arms around the other, resting his head against Sokka’s shoulder. He felt Sokka place his chin on top of Zuko’s head.

“Really, really good. Thank you for doing this for me. It means a lot,” he answered quietly, still feeling a little embarrassed.

Sokka kissed the top of Zuko’s head. “I’m glad you asked me to help you. I’d do anything for you.” 

Sokka would do anything for him? Zuko’s heart fluttered as he pulled his head back to look up at the tanned boy. The other looked at him with warmth in his blue eyes. Not knowing what else to say, Zuko closed his eyes and kissed Sokka, the boy’s plush lips perfectly melding with his own.

“Let’s get some sleep now,” Sokka said. “Someone has a coronation tomorrow.” He rubbed his hand along his friend’s slender back.

Zuko smiled as he closed his eyes and felt Sokka rub soothing circles into his back. He hoped they could continue doing this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being way longer than I intended haha. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy reading it! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments. :)


	16. virtual sex

Sokka loved having a cat hybrid, he really did. Zuko was such a great companion to him. The black cat hybrid would always curl up next to him on the couch while Sokka sat and watched the news, he always waited patiently by the front door of their apartment for Sokka to return home from work, and he was just nice to be around. Zuko loved Sokka just as much as Sokka loved him, and Sokka appreciated that. However, when Sokka took Zuko in, and took him off the streets, he never expected the cat to be as mischievous as he was. Sokka had gotten used to it over time, though. Which is why when Sokka Skyped Zuko while away from their home on a business trip, he was not that surprised that when the call connected, Zuko was completely naked.

“Zuko,” Sokka started, feeling his cock twitch with interest in his pants. “Why are you naked?” He wanted to be mad at Zuko, but his body couldn’t deny his true feelings for the other.

The cat sat on their shared bed on his knees, black collar around his neck and ears twitching slightly. “Because I miss you,” he said simply. “I’ve been thinking about you.”

Sokka sat back slightly. “Oh yeah? What have you been thinking about specifically?”

“I’ve been thinking about how badly I want your cock in me,” Zuko replied, rubbing his thighs together. “I want you to just come back home and fill my pussy with your cock. I want you to just keep me on it, cockwarming you, while you go about your day, writing emails, doing the laundry, anything. I just wanna feel you filling me up, making a wreck of me.” Zuko’s cheeks and chest had started growing more and more red as he talked. 

“Shit, Zuko.” Sokka definitely wanted to do all of the things the cat had talked about. If there was one thing Sokka couldn’t resist about Zuko, it was his begging. He loved to hear the hybrid crying and pleading with him to pound his tight little pussy or rub his clit faster. 

“Well, since I can’t be at home right now, can you put on a little show for me? I wanna see you get yourself off.”

Zuko’s eyes lit up. “What do you want me to use?” he asked excitedly.

“Just use whatever you want, it doesn’t matter to me,” Sokka answered. Zuko could simply fuck himself with his fingers, for all he cared. He just wanted to see the hybrid pleasuring himself. 

Zuko seemed to think it over for a minute before he leaned over their bed and started rummaging around in the box of sex toys they kept under it. His tail swayed back and forth, the position he was in giving Sokka a perfect view of his pussy already glistening with slick. 

Sokka palmed his clothed erection. “How come you’re so wet already?”  
  


The other leaned back up, facing the computer once more, a pink rabbit vibrator in his hand. Zuko blushed. “Just thinking about you and putting on a show for you made me wet.” 

Sokka smiled, satisfied with the boy’s answer. “You sure are eager to please, huh?”

The other nodded shyly. “I always wanna please you and make you happy,” Zuko said with a sweet smile. 

Even if he was mischievous, Zuko really was too cute for his own good, Sokka thought. “Well go on then, give me a show. I’ve been so busy, I really need your help to feel good right now.”

Zuko dragged his computer closer to him, allowing Sokka to have a better view. He leaned onto his back, pillows behind him supporting him. Zuko spread his legs open wide and Sokka groaned at the sight of the other’s pussy. The hybrid spread the toy along his folds, slick clinging to the pink silicone. Zuko continued rubbing himself teasingly, not turning the vibrations on quite yet. The toy was getting more and more soaked by the minute, the stimulation to his cunt having an effect on him, despite not being as satisfying as he was wanting.

Once sufficiently wet, Zuko brought the vibrator up to his mouth and lapped up his own juices with his tongue. He pushed it inside his own mouth, and thrusted it in and out.

Sokka pulled his underwear down and began stroking himself as he watched the hybrid suck on the toy as if it were a cock. He saw Zuko sneak his other hand down to his pussy to rub at his clit, the feeling making him moan around the vibrator. He looked directly into the camera of his laptop as he began deepthroating the toy, choked moans registering in Sokka’s ears. Zuko switched the vibrations on, the toy now thrusting into his throat on its own, causing tears to well up in Zuko’s eyes as he struggled to breathe. 

“Fuck, baby,” Sokka moaned. “You look so pretty choking yourself like that.” His thumb circled around the tip of his dick, precum leaking out. He spread it down the shaft as he gripped himself tighter. 

Zuko slid the toy deeper into his mouth, his eyes rolling back and tears slipping down his cheeks. His whole body shook as it vibrated in his mouth and choked him. Eventually, Zuko pulled his mouth off the vibrator with a wet pop and rubbed at his aching throat. He opened his legs wider and used his fingers to spread his pussy wide open, allowing Sokka to see his wet hole clench around nothing.

“My pussy wants your hard cock, Sokka,” Zuko breathed out, looking into his webcam with heavy lidded eyes. “Look how wet I am.” He trailed his fingers along his folds and pushed two inside, moaning at the intrusion. He brought the toy down to his entrance once more and rubbed it around his clit. Zuko threw his head back in pleasure as his clit twitched under the vibrations. He continued working his fingers inside himself while he abused his clit with the toy. 

Sokka watched Zuko’s breathing get heavier as his moans became breathier. “Take your fingers out and fuck yourself with the vibrator,” he commanded. It seemed like Zuko was already close to cumming. 

Zuko obeyed, reluctantly taking the toy away from his chubby clit. He took his fingers out of his entrance and pushed the vibrator inside, his thighs shaking as it entered him. Zuko whined as the toy pulsed inside of him and rubbed at his walls. His slick gushed out messily and ran down his pert ass, the blanket below him becoming soaked. The cat thrusted the vibrator completely inside of himself, the upper attachment now nestled against his abused clit. He held the toy in place inside his wet pussy, his head thrown back against his pillows and moans slipping from his mouth. Zuko bucked his hips up into the air as the vibrator abused his tight walls and sensitive clit. 

Sokka worked his hand over his leaking cock faster as he watched the scene before him. Zuko looked so far gone into his pleasure, he wasn’t even sure if the cat would register anything he said to him. Sokka loved seeing Zuko fall apart like this. Knowing that part of what Zuko was doing was done in order to please Sokka made arousal pool low in his stomach. He enjoyed having so much control over the other. 

“Can you put some of your fingers in your ass too?” Sokka asked. He wanted to see all of Zuko’s holes stuffed. 

Zuko looked up weakly at his laptop, his mouth open wide and eyebrows knit tight. “I-I don’t know if I, fuck, c-can,” he admitted. “It’s t-too much.” Zuko was on the verge of cumming already. He didn’t think he could handle any more pleasure. 

“Come on, yes you can. Don’t stop fucking your pussy, though.” The human liked seeing Zuko so desperate and overstimulated.

Zuko looked up weakly at his laptop, his mouth open wide and eyebrows drawn tight. “I-I don’t know if I, fuck, c-can,” he admitted. “It’s t-too much.” Zuko was on the verge of cumming already. He didn’t think he could handle any more pleasure. 

“Come on, yes you can. Don’t stop fucking your pussy, though.” The human liked seeing Zuko so desperate and overstimulated.

The other whined, but put his middle and index fingers in his mouth and messily coated them in saliva. Biting back moans from the feeling of the vibrator pulsating in his hot cunt, Zuko pushed his middle finger through the tight rim of his ass. The stretch burned, but he felt his pussy growing wetter. The hybrid’s finger went deeper and deeper, disappearing inside his small hole, until it was fully seated inside him. Growing impatient, he pushed his index finger in as well and began thrusting them quickly. 

“Fuck!” he cried out. “It’s too much, Sokka, fuck!” Zuko rocked his body against both of his hands, trying to fit more inside of his holes. The stimulation to his sensitive clit had his legs shaking and the added pleasure from his ass made his slick gush out of his messy cunt.

“Zuko, I’m gonna cum soon,” Sokka grit out. Seeing his hybrid stuff both of his greedy holes was so arousing to Sokka. He lamented the fact that they hadn’t tried double penetration before this. Zuko was made to be plugged up like this. Sokka slid his hand along his dick faster as he felt his balls beginning to draw tight. 

The cat was crying at that point, the stimulation to both of his holes overwhelming him. His ass clenched around his fingers so tightly, his body desperately sucked them back in each time he took them out. The vibrator still pounding away at his pussy had Zuko seeing stars. He felt so good, he was definitely going to cum soon. Not stopping his movements, he looked up at his computer screen and saw Sokka furiously moving his fist over his cock. Zuko could tell the human was close. Seeing Sokka watch him and pump his hard cock was the last thing Zuko needed.

He came with a moan, his body twitching. He took his fingers out of his ass, and pulled the vibrator out, squirt shooting out in a solid stream in front of him, some of the liquid spraying onto the webcam. He rubbed the toy along his pussy, more and more slick squirting out as he did so. Zuko’s entire bottom half was now completely soaked as he collapsed back onto his bed. 

Sokka came as he watched Zuko’s pussy squirt and spray all over the camera, making it look as if he had squirted onto Sokka. His cum shot out onto his stomach, his dick twitching in his palm. He had never seen Zuko squirt so much before.

“You did so well, Zuko. I’m so proud of you. Thank you for doing that for me.” Sokka said.

Zuko muttered something Sokka didn’t quite catch as he remained on the bed. He probably wouldn’t be moving for a while. 

The human smiled at the sight. He sure did love his kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	17. orgasm delay/denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains a lack of kink negotiation, so this is kind of dub con. Therefore, use caution when reading this. 
> 
> Also, this is barely proofread, so excuse any mistakes lol.

Zuko tugged at the restraints binding his wrists together as he watched Sokka rummage around their room, looking for something. The rope scratched at the veins in his wrists in a painful way, but that was how Zuko liked it. They could have used something else to tie him up, but they both knew how much Zuko liked pain. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Sokka’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. The other was standing before Zuko, clothes stripped off and something small and circular in his hand. 

Zuko nodded in response, unsure of what was going to happen. His eyes trailed over Sokka’s form, his own cock hardening while he did so. The dim lighting in their room reflected off of Sokka’s deep skin, the shadows further defining his hard muscles. Sokka crawled up onto their bed to where Zuko was, his hair hanging around his face loosely. 

Sokka took his time spreading Zuko’s legs apart, watching the boy’s cock twitch in anticipation. Sokka’s hands splayed over Zuko’s thighs, kneading the flesh. Zuko shivered as he felt Sokka’s hands move further up his legs towards his crotch. He let out a low moan as Sokka engulfed his cock with his mouth, swallowing him all the way to the base.

“Sokka!” He cried out at the unexpected sensation, his hips unconsciously thrusting up into the other’s mouth. 

Sokka laved his tongue around Zuko’s length, the hot flesh rubbing along the sides and flicking over the veins. Zuko continued rutting his hips into his boyfriend’s mouth, saliva pooling and messily wetting his cock. Sokka’s tongue lapped at the tip of the other’s dick, precum filling his mouth. Zuko groaned as he felt Sokka’s tongue dip into the slit of his dick and slid down to lick just under the head, where he knew Zuko was sensitive. 

“Stop, Sokka. I’m gonna cum!” Zuko knew it was pathetic to be close to cumming so soon, but he couldn’t help it. 

Not heading the other’s warnings, Sokka swallowed Zuko’s length whole, once more and thrusted his mouth down onto the other. Zuko’s cock slid along his tongue, twitching in his mouth. Zuko’s whines grew louder and louder as his thrusts into the other’s mouth grew sloppier. He felt fire burn hot in his stomach as his orgasm approached him. Zuko’s eyes closed as he whined and bucked his hips into the wet heat of Sokka’s mouth. He was so close! And then, Sokka suddenly pulled off his cock. 

Zuko’s hips thrust in the air where Sokka’s mouth previously was. His cock, red and saliva ridden, leaked precum onto his stomach. 

“Why’d you stop?” he asked, unable to hide the disappointed whine that followed. 

Sokka smirked at him, the circular ring from before in his hand once more. He slid it down onto Zuko’s cock until he fit snugly around the base.

“This will make sure you don’t cum unless I allow you to,” Sokka explained. 

Zuko looked at him in confusion. “What? No, let me cum, Sokka.”

The other simply shook his head. “Sorry. No can do.”

“Sokka,” Zuko whined, his legs kicking out. “Please let me cum! I was so so so close. Please!” 

“Shh, quiet down. Nothing you say will change my mind, so just be good. Unless you want me to gag you?” Sokka asked, a glint in his eyes. 

“N-no, I’ll be good. I swear.” 

Sokka smiled. “That’s what I thought. I’m gonna have some fun with you, okay? You’re gonna be nothing but a dildo for me,” Sokka said. 

He placed his legs around either side of Zuko and faced him. Zuko felt Sokka grip his achingly hard cock and spread it in between the folds of his dripping wet pussy. Zuko threw his head back at the sensation. Sokka’s plush pussy felt so hot around his cock. He couldn’t wait to be inside the other. Sokka very rarely let Zuko fuck him. It was usually the other way around. 

“Mm, I got so wet from sucking your cock, baby.” Sokka coated Zuko’s cock in his slick, the tip rubbing against his clit occasionally. “You look so pretty with a cock ring around your pathetic dick, Zuko,” he whined out. 

Zuko bucked his hips up, desperate to be inside the other. The tip just barely made it inside Sokka’s pussy before he felt a sharp sting against his cheek as his head was suddenly facing to the left. Pain bloomed in his pale face as he realized Sokka had slapped him. 

He whimpered as Sokka gripped his face in his hands, staring directly into his golden eyes. “Listen to me. I’m the one calling the shots here. Not you. You’re just a sex toy for me, you don’t get to decide when to fuck me. You don’t get to decide anything. All you’re good for is laying there and taking whatever I give to you, alright? Just lay there and be a good obedient slut for Daddy, Zuko,” he spat. 

Heat pooled in Zuko’s stomach at the use of Sokka’s nickname. He nodded quickly, wanting to show Sokka that he understood and would be good for him. It wasn’t often that Sokka was this mean with him, but he liked it. 

Retreating back, Sokka continued slowly grinding his pussy up against Zuko, letting his slick drip out all around Zuko’s thighs. Zuko knew the tip of his dick had brushed against the other’s clit when Sokka suddenly let out a low moan, his eyes briefly fluttering shut. Zuko longed to grind against his boyfriend and make him feel good, but all he was meant to be doing right now was letting Sokka use him. 

Finally, after relentless teasing, Sokka lined Zuko’s dick up with his entrance and sunk down. Sokka moaned lowly as Zuko’s length entered him. He rolled his hips in small circles as Zuko’s cock dragged along his velvety walls. Once fully seated on the other’s dick, Sokka ground his hips against the other, feeling Zuko’s hard cock leak precum inside of him. 

“Do you like being inside me?” Sokka asked.

“Yes! I love it! You feel so good around me, Daddy!” Zuko replied happily.

Sokka’s hot cunt felt so tight around his dick, he could cum immediately if it weren’t for the ring around his length. Pressure built up inside Zuko’s stomach as the other lifted his hips up and sank back down on his dick. He was so desperate to cum, his cock was beginning to almost hurt as Sokka fucked himself on it. 

The wet sounds of skin slapping filled Zuko’s ears as Sokka rode him, his slick leaking out of his pussy and wetting Zuko’s thighs. Sokka threw his head back, bliss clear on his face as he thrusted himself down onto Zuko, feeling his cock ram into him. 

“D-does my cock feel good, Daddy?” Zuko asked. He wanted to make sure his boyfriend felt as good as he did. 

Sokka groaned, his hand coming down to rub at his clit. The action had his walls clenching tighter around the other in pleasure. “You feel so good, baby. Such a g-good little sextoy for Daddy, fuck.”

He bit his lip as he abused his clit faster, his hips pushing deeper down onto Zuko. Sokka suddenly cried out as the other’s cock brushed against his g-spot. He put his hands onto Zuko’s stomach for leverage as he slammed his pussy down onto Zuko’s cock, electric pleasure spreading throughout his body.

Seeing Sokka grip his hips and truly use him to get off had Zuko’s cock weeping precum inside the other. His boyfriend looked so hot with his face flushed, yet determined as he used Zuko’s body, uncaring of Zuko’s own feelings or needs. 

“Daddy, I wanna cum inside you. Please!” Zuko pleaded. Since Sokka seemed to be close to his own orgasm, maybe he would be nice. 

One of Sokka’s hands returned to his chubby clit, his middle finger swiping over it quickly. Waves of fire burned through him as his orgasm built up. Hearing Zuko moan so desperately for him and call him Daddy only pushed him further over the edge. 

“Ngh, don’t worry, baby. I’ll let you cum in me. I just gotta cum first.”

Sokka’s thrusts onto Zuko were getting less and less accurate as he chased his release. Against his better judgment, Zuko began rutting his hips up, matching the pace the other had set. To his surprise, Sokka didn’t stop him. Zuko’s cock twitched as he was finally able to more directly help the other get off. He loved making Sokka feel good, and he wanted a more active part in that. 

Zuko brought his bound hands down to pet at Sokka’s toned thigh. “A-are you close, Daddy?”

The other nodded, his hole tightening around the other as his g-spot was continuously abused. Moaned spilled out of Sokka’s mouth, nearly loud enough to drown out the wet sounds his pussy was making.

“Do you wanna cum, Zuko?” he asked. 

Zuko could feel himself so close to the edge of orgasm, he was near tears from the lack of release. “Please,” he whimpered. “I-I want Daddy to feel good first, but my cock hurts so bad.” Tears lined his eyes as he stared up at Sokka. 

“Fuck, you’re such a good boy for me.” Sokka bounced on the thick cock inside him, little punched out moans leaving him each time it kissed his cervix. “Mm, I’m cumming, Zuko. Fuck!”

Zuko watched Sokka’s eyes roll back as he came on his dick. Sokka continued rolling his hips as slick squirted out from his pussy and drenched Zuko’s stomach and chest. Soft moans continued spilling from Sokka’s lips as he rode out his orgasm, squirt messily spraying out of him. Zuko held still as he let the other use him, not wanting to be further denied his own release. 

Tears flowed freely from Zuko’s eyes as a dry orgasm wracked through his body. The feeling of Sokka cumming on him had pushed him over the edge. He whined as he waited for Sokka to come down from his high. 

After a little while, Sokka finally pulled off his cock. They both watched as Zuko’s angry red dick twitched in anticipation. 

“You’re gonna let me cum in you, right?” Zuko sniffled, his eyes as red as his flushed chest from crying.

“Of course, babe,” Sokka cooed at him. “Daddy always keeps his promises.”

He slipped the cock ring off and sunk his hole back down onto Zuko’s length, hissing in sensitivity. Sokka didn’t even have to ride the other in order for Zuko to cum. The feeling of Sokka sinking down on him alone had Zuko cumming, whimpers coming out of his mouth. Zuko’s hot seed entered Sokka, his legs shaking as his orgasm wracked through his body. Sokka’s greedy hole milked his cock dry, overstimulation affecting both of them. 

Sokka stayed seated on the other’s dick as he slumped down onto Zuko’s chest. Gentle kisses graced Zuko’s tear stained cheeks as his breathing began slowing down again. He looked up at Sokka with soft eyes.

“Love you,” Zuko said quietly. 

Sokka bit back a chuckle at the other’s sudden shyness. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna include daddy kink in this originally, but then my third eye opened, and I thought about Zuko begging to cum inside his daddy. Hope you all enjoyed this :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Good Accidents Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467077) by [Ihavenolife_butiwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavenolife_butiwrite/pseuds/Ihavenolife_butiwrite), [MuteHero86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteHero86/pseuds/MuteHero86)




End file.
